Papa Muda
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "NALU INGIN SASU-NII SEKALANG. NALU TAKUT.. KALIAN JANGAN PEGANG NALU.."/ SasuSaku slight maf udah dlm skenario , lemon, OOC.. CHAP 5 APDET. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**"Papa muda!"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru pastinya

Warn : banyak yang OOC, Ada Typo gak tahu berapa .el

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Akh, dasar Uchiha brengsek."

Aku memukul orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Hanya dengan satu pukulan orang itu pun langsung rubuh.

"Che dasar banyak omong." akupun meninggalkan orang yang sudah babak belur aku pukul. Jangan berani menantang Uchiha, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya.

Aku menaiki motor sport biruku dan melaju menuju jalan besar. aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan berendam. Aku lelah sekali.

Dengan kecepatan diatas 100km/jam hanya dengan waktu 5 menit aku pun sampai di rumahku.

"Aku pulang!" namun tak terdengar jawaban dari penghuni rumah ini. "Mereka pada kemana, kenapa sepi sekali?" umpatku.

Kemudian aku memeriksa ke ruang keluarga barang kali mereka sedang berada di sana untuk bersantai.

Namun saat hasil yang kudapatkan yaitu Nihil. Ruangan itu sama sajaj dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Kosong. Tak sengaja mata hitamku melihat sesuatu yang putih diatas meja. ternyata itu sebuah kertas. aku membaca tiap bait yang ada di kertas itu. mataku membelalak lebar.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini. Seenaknya mereka pergi begitu saja."

**'Sasuke, Maaf Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi berlibur ke Luar negeri untuk beberapa lama. Ini Ibu tinggalkan uang untuk membeli keperluan hidupmu. Uang ini lebih dari cukup untuk biaya hidupmu selama kami pergi. Hati-hati di rumah yah, dan jaga diri baik-baik.'**

"Che, dasar brengsek."

Daripada terus mengumpat tak jelas lebih baik aku pergi mandi dan ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

**Sasuke POV ends**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki gaya condong ke belakang sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan. Saat ini dia sedang memilih makanan ringan untuknya ngemil saat di rumah nanti.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat keranjang dorongnya terdapat seorang anak mungil kira-kira berumur 3 tahun lebih. Dia tersenyum manis saat melihat Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi mata hitamnya melihat secarik kertas. Dan mata hitamnya pun kembali melebar saat melihat isi pesan itu.

**'Maaf Nak, aku meninggalkan anak ini bersamamu. Aku tak sanggup merawatnya. Semoga kamu bisa merawatnya. Karna dilihat dari penampilanmu kamu itu termasuk orang kaya. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih.**

**N.B : Nama anak ini adalah Naruto.'**

"Apa lagi sekarang. Kh, sial!"

**Malam hari di Konoha**

Malam ini begitu sangat indah. Langit hitam dihiasi taburan bintang yang berkilau. Suara-suara binatang malam begitu nyaring menandakan bahwa malam itu sangat indah dan damai. Namun tidak bagi Uchiha bungsu ini. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali melihat sesuatu yang memiliki rambut kuning sedang menghancurkan rumahnya dengan menbuatnya berantakan. Buku-buku dan majalah bertebaran dimana-mana. Pakaian anak itu pun ikut berserakan.

Ya akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa pulang anak tersebut. Dia berencana akan menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan.

"Che, sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang dengan anak ini?" dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Kedua alis hitamnya mengerut.

"Papa… Papa.. Nalu lapal. Pengen susu…" ucap seorang anak kecil yang memiliki cirri-ciri rambut hitam, sepasang mata berwarna biru, kulit berwarna coklat dan 3 pasang garis di kedua pipinya. Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan pandangan sedikit horror.

".?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Nalu lapal Papa." Ucapnya polos tanpa mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Sang Pemuda.

Dengan berat hati, ia pergi ke dapur. Dan menyiapkan sebotol susu formula yang memang sudah disiapkan didalam tas bayi lengkap dengan baju dan popoknya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dimana bayi sial itu menunggu susunya.

"Cepat habiskan dan tidur." Ucapnya kesal.

"Ukh, Papa nyebelin." Ucap Naruto kecil dengan mengembungkan pipi chubby-nya. Tak lama ia meminum susunya sambil tiduran.

**Sasuke POV**

'Ini anak sebenarnya berumur berapa tahun. Ucapannya tidak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Pintar sekali dia.'

Aku menengok ke tempat dimana bayi itu sedang tiduran dan meminum susunya. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat melihat sang objek tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

"Kalau sedang seperti ini kamu manis sekali." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

'WHAT THE— Apa yang sudah aku ucapkan? Dia manis? Akh sudahlah lebih baik sekarang aku makan dan tidur. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.'

**Sasuke POV end's**

**Cuit! Cuit! Cuit!**

Terdengar kicauan burung di pagi hari. Rumput-rumput basah karena tersiram oleh air embun. Pagi ini sungguh cerah dan menyegarkan Di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan serba biru, terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya. Tak mengindahkan kicauan burung yang merdu dan cerahnya pagi itu. Ia masih menikmati alam mimpinya. Namun mimpi itu harus kandas saat sebuah tangan kecil menepuk-nepuk pipi pucatnya.

Dengan enggan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Terlihat sepasang mata beriris hitam di balik kelopak mata itu. Dengan kesal ia menatap sang pelaku penghancur mimpinya itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Ini sudah siang, Papa. Dan Nalu lapal, ingin makan." Ucapnya polos. Wajah tan-nya terlihat kusut karena baru bangun tidur.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang kamu tidur lagi." Perintah Sasuke.

"Ukh, Nalu gak mau tidur lagi. Nalu mau makan, Papa." Kali ini mata birunya tergenangi dengan sesuatu cairan yang bening.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Papa'. Aku bukan Papa-mu, mengerti Dobe."

"Hiks.. Papa-Teme jahat sama Nalu. Hiks... Hiks… huweeeeee nalu lapal Papa. Nalu lapal…" tangisannya semakin kencang saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, sekarang hentikan tangisan berisikmu itu. Tangisanmu membuat telingaku sakit. Lebih baik kita mandi dulu nanti kita makan, mengerti. Dan jangan membantah." Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan saat ia melihat sang anak akan memberikan protesan kecilnya.

**Kamar Mandi**

Sasuke sedang melucuti pakaian Naruto kecil satu persatu. Jantungnya berdetak hebat saat melihat tubuh mungil itu telanjang bulat. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat sungguh berkilau. 'Pasti sangat lembut." Pikir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya berbisik namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Memang siapa yang bodoh?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang kau berbalik. Aku akan memandikanmu."

Saat tangan pucat nan besar itu menyentuh permukaan kulit sang anak ia terdiam sebentar.

'Benar-benar lembut.'

"Papa… Mata Nalu pelih… Papa melamun apaan sih? Sampai mata Nalu kena shampo." Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah… Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang selesaikan mandimu sendiri, aku mau masak makanan." Jawab Sasuke yang tentunya dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasal aneh." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyelesaikan mandinya. Namun saat ia akan memakai handuk, tiba-tiba kakinya licin dan ia pun terpeleset.

"Hiks… Hiks… Huweeeee sakitttt…. Papa sakitttt…" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Sasuke yang sedang memegang spatula, otomatis menjatuhkan spatulanya. Dengan wajah yang khawatir ia berlalri menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" ia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat 'anak angkat'nya terbaring di lantai.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Naruto dan menggendongnya. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut punggung Naruto yang tak tertutup kain sehelai pun. Lalu ia dibaringkan di kasur king size milik Sasuke.

Terlihat dikening bocah itu darah keluar. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan cairan merah kental tersebut. Sesekali bocah pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh, sakit. Hiks.. Hiks…" rintihan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil milik bocah yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Nanti juga sembuh. Tahan sebentar, aku akan membalut perban sementara. Nanti kita kan ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kepalamu."

Perban putih mulai dililitkan disekitar luka. Darah yang keluar cukup banyak. Dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. Setelah perban selesai dililitkan, kemudian Sasuke memakaikan bajunya supaya ia tidak masuk angin.

"Hiks.. Kita mau kemana, Pa?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita akan ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kepalamu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memasangkan seatbelt di tubuh mungil itu.

"Lalu makannya bagaimana? Aku lapel, Pa."

Sasuke cengok mendengar penuturan dari bocah itu. "Kau ini yah, kepalamu itu terluka harus lebih dikhawatirkan daripada perutmu yang kelaparan itu. Sekarang diam dan duduklah yang tenang."

Mobil berwarna biru itu mulai jalan dan memasuki jalanan besar. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia melaju menuju Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Yak sudah. Kamu hebat yah tidak menangis saat diobati tadi." Ucap seorang suster berambut hitam. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya saat ia dpuji oleh suster yang merawat lukanya.

"Apakah ada luka yang serius, Nona Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang.

"Ah, tidak ada yang serius. Lukanya hanya luka kecil, seminggu lagi juga kan sembuh. Dia anakmu, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade yang sedari tadi penasaran saat melihat ia datang bersama seorang anak kecil.

"Bukan, tapi sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Bukannya kamu anak terakhir kan?"

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian datang seorang anak kecil berambut pirang bersama dengan seorang wanita muda berambut hutam pendek.

"Papa, Nalu tidak nangis lho saat Kak Shizune mengobati lukaku." Ucapnya riang tentu dengan mimik yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baguslah, kamu anak yang kuat." Balas Sasuke dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kepada Naruto. Tsunade dan Shizune kaget saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh kenalannya itu.

"Kau bisa tersenyum juga yah, Sasuke." Ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke kaget dan langsung memasang wajah stoic-nya lagi. Tsunade tertawa kecil melihat perubahan Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di pelataran Rumah Sakit. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parker banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka yaitu wanita tapi laki-laki pun ada.

"Sekarang kita akan makan diluar. Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menstarter mobil sportnya itu.

"Ummmmmhhh… Apa yah…." Tampak Naruto sedang berpikir keras. "Ungh,, Nalu pengen makan mie yang enak."

Kemudian suara decitan ban pun terdengar. Mobil berwarna biru tua itu pergi meninggalkan area Rumah Sakit.

Tak sampai 15 menit, kini mereka berada di sebuah restoran yang lumayan mewah. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memilih menu makanan.

"Nalu mau lamen saja." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Baiklah, kami pesan Ramen satu porsi dan Spagethi. Minumannya segelas jus tomat dan …."

"Jus jeluk." Potong Naruto yang membuat Si Raven kaget kembali.

"Baik akan saya ulang pesanan Anda. Satu porsi Spagethi dan Ramen serta segelas jus jeruk dan tomat. Apa ada tambahan lagi?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu beberapa menit lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, sang pelayan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Papa… Nanti Nalu tidul baling Papa yah." Pinta Naruto.

"Hn."

"Boleh apa tidak, Pa?" tanya Naruto lagi karena tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Iya. Dan jangan memanggilku Papa. Karena aku bukan Papa-mu, mengerti."

"Lalu aku memanggilmu siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-Nii." Ucap Naruto riang. Kemudian Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Keluargamu dimana?"

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari si pirang. Setelah lama menunggu hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapat. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tak memperdulikan kata orang bahwa menghela napas mengurangi kebahagiaan kita di dunia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersamaku. Sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Naruto. Kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Aku mengelti, Sasu-nii. Mmmh~ apa sekalang aku sudah boleh memakan lamennya?" setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi si pirang memakan ramennya.

Mulai detik ini, si pirang mungil alias Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun tanpa harus persetujuan dari keluarganya. Karena Sasuke sangat yakin sekali, keluarganya kan menyukai bocah ini.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**hhehehe fict baru lagi nih...  
maaf yah aku banyak ngeluarin fict baru tanpa meneruskan fict yang lainnya, tapi yang pasti aku akan menyelesaikan fict yang lainnya juga...  
cuman tidak tahu kapan...  
hhehehehe  
RnR plisssssssssssss

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


	2. Chapter 2

**"Papa muda!"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru pastinya

Warn : banyak yang OOC, Ada Typo gak tahu berapa .el

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha, tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sedang menatap sesuatu yang menggunung di tempat tidur. Sasuke -nama pemuda itu tahu pasti apa isi dari gundukan tersebut. tangan pucatnya menyentuh permukaan selimut yang berwarna orange lembut.

"Naruto, ayo cepat bangun."

"Ngh, lima menit lagi. Nalu ngantuk banget." ucap sosok tersebut.

"Cepat bangun sekarang." Sasuke menyibakan selimut orange itu, dan terlihatlah sesosok mahluk mungil sedang bergelung ria dikasur rubahnya. "Bangun sekarang atau aku buang ramen siap sajimu?"

Mendengar ancaman yang mengerikan seperti utu mau tak mau membuat kelopak berwarna tan tersebut dan menampilkan iris mata berwarna saphire.

"Iya, Nalu bangun sekarang. Tapi jangan buang lamennya."

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat reaksi 'adik' angkatnya itu. Naruto melihat seringaian itu dan membuat pipi chubby-nya menggembung. Si raven malah memperlebar seringaian saat sosok itu menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ukh, Teme-nii menyebalkan." Naruto melengos ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**Ruang Makan**

Terdengar suara dentingan antara kaca dan stainless yang beradu. Acara sarapn pagi dimulai dengan sangat khidmat. Namun ada seorang anak yang masih menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Hingga salah seorang dari keempat orang dewasa yang disana memecah keheningan.

"Naru_chan, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?" suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar dipenjuru ruang makan. Dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto menoleh dan memasang tampang puppy eyes.

"Sasu-nii bikin aku kesal kaasan." Mikoto mengernyit heran n hendak bertanya namun terpotong oleh pertanyaan kompak dari suami dan anak sulungnya.

"Sasuke/Outoto berbuat apa padamu, Naru-chan?" Fugaku dan Itachi saling pandang karena kekompakan yang tidak disengaja itu.

"Dia bilang kalo Nalu tidak bangun, lamen siap saji Nalu mau dibuang. Hikss.." airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Hei Sasuke/Outoto, pagi-pagi jangan bikin adikmu menangis." ayah dan anak sulung itu saling pandang kembali. Hingga si sulung Itachi bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Daritadi kenapa Tousan mengikuti kata-kataku terus?"

"Hn." jawab kepala keluarga Uchiha singkat.

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Sasuke tidak akan membuang ramenmu. Kalopun sampai dibuang nanti Kaasan belikan lagi yang banyak untuk Naru." ucap Mikoto sambil membelai kepala pirang si makhluk mungil itu.

"Benarkah, Kaasan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan membuat matanya semakin bulat.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari anak angkatnya tersebut.

"Yeayyyy.. Kaasan baik banget. Aku sayang Kaasan." seru Naruto sambil memeluk wanita cantik berambut hitam panjan itu.

'Beruntung sekali Mikoto/Kaasan.' bathin Fugaku dan Itachi berbarengan lagi.

'Haaahhh keluarga aneh.' bathin Sasuke saat menyadari ekspresi iri dari ayah dan kakaknya itu.

"Aku berangkat." ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasu-nii mau kemana?" Naruto baru menyadari bahwa pagi ini Sasuke memakai pakaian yang tidak biasanya.

"Sasuke mau berangkat sekolah, Naru-chan." jawab Itachi. Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat murung dan itu membuat semua anggota keluarga Uchiha khawatir.

"Telus Nalu main sama siapa? Nalu pengen belsama Sasu-nii. Hikss.. Nalu pengen sama Sasu-nii. Hikss.." Naruto memeluk kaki Sasuke tanda bahwa ia tak mau ditinggal. Si raven mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si pirang manis. "Nalu ikut Sasu-nii ke sekolah yah."

"Tidak boleh, Dobe. Sekolah bukan tempat main." mata onyx-nya menatap lurus manik biru yang ada dihadapannya. Yang ditatap hanya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lebih baik kamu bawa dia saja, Sasuke." ucap seorang pria dewasa.

"Apa? Tousan pikir sekolah itu mall apa, yang bebas membawa siapa saja. Tidak, aku tidak akan membawanya." jawab Sasuke tegas tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terluka oleh perkataannya itu.

"Hikss.. Sa-sasu-nii jahat ama Nalu.. Hikss.. Huweeeee.. Sasu-nii jahat.." tangisan Naruto semakin kencang dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

* * *

**Sekolah**

Terlihat dua orang manusia sedang berjalan disebuah lorong koridor. Seorang pemuda tampak memasang ekspresi badmood sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya.

**Greeeekk**

Suasana yang tadinya ribut kini hening setelah kedatangan pemuda emo.

"Siapa yang kau bawa Uchiha?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Halo semua, namaku Uchiha Naluto. Salam kenal minna." si kecil alias Naruto tampak bersemangat memperkenalkan dirinya didepan teman-teman kakak angkatnya itu.

"Kyaaaa.. Kawaii." histeris makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan. Si emo tampak semakin badmood tatkala melihat tatapan lapar dari teman-temannya itu baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Sasu-nii, tempat duduknya yang mana? Nalu pengen duduk." tanya si mungil dengan sorot mata yang polos membuat sang Uchiha bungsu melupakan moodnya yang sempat buruk.

"Huh." sambil mendengus Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan berjalan kearah mejanya.

"Memangnya sekolahan ini mengijinkanmu membawa anak kecil, Sasuke?" tana seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik. Inuzuka Kiba namanya.

"Hn." lagi Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Kakak mau tau gimana celitanya?" ucap si kecil Uchiha.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hikss.. Huweeee.. Sasu-nii jahat ama Nalu.. Sasu-nii jahat.." tangisan Naruto semakin kencang dan membuat keluarga Uchiha yang lain panik.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, nanti Naru ikut Tousan saja ke kantor yah. Naru-chan mau?" bujuk Fugaku dengan nada lembut. Naruto menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak.

"Tidak mau. Nalu mau ikut Sasu-nii. Nalu tidak mau ama Tousan, Nalu enggak mau." ucapan Naruto membuat Fugaku sang kepala Uchiha bertabiat tegas pundung di tempat. Membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu Kaasan akan memberitahu kepala sekolah agar mengijinkanmu membawa Naru-chan. Beruntung kepala sekolah ayah dari temanya Kaasan." Mikoto membuat keputusan yang membuat Sasuke gondok. "Kalau menolak kamu akan tau akibatnya, Sasu-chan." tambah Mikoto dengan mimik yang membuat Sasuke bungkam tak berdaya.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hahahaha.." terdengar gema tawa disebuah ruangan kelas.

"Gyahahahaha.. Kau kalah telak dari Ibumu yah, Sasuke. Aku ingin lihat wajahmu saat itu, pasti lucu sekali." seru Kiba dengan wajah yang memerah karena kebanyakan tertawa. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung memberi deathglare terbaiknya untuk pemuda pecinta anjing itu. Dan Kiba pun diam tanpa niat tertawa lagi.

"Kalau masih sayang nyawa, berhentilah tertawa Inuzuka Kiba." dengan nada yang bikin orang merinding seketika. "Dan kau, Dobe. Jangan bercerita macam-macam di sekolah. Kamu mengerti kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata biru itu dengan tajam.

"I-iya, Sasu-nii.." lirih Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Membuat semua orang yang disana merasa kasihan. Ingin menolong namun takut terkena maukannya sang Uchiha bungsu.

Akhirnya ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menegur pemuda raven itu.

"Jangan berbicara dengan tampang seperti itu. Kamu tak tahu kalo Naruto itu masih kecil. Dan itu membuatnya takut." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon, Sabaku No Gaara.

"Huh." dengus Sasuke kesal dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dan itu membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala yang tadinya menunduk saat ditatap tajam oleh kakak angkatnya.

"Sasu-nii mau kemana? Nalu ikut."

"Diam disini. Aku mau keluar dan jangan mengikutiku." setelah berucap seperti itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan bocah pirang dan teman-temannya.

"Hikss.. Kenapa Sasu-nii jahat sama Nalu.. Sasu-nii malah sama Nalu. Nalu udah nakal yah. Hikss..." Naruto mulai menangis. Melihat itu, Gaara langsung mendekap bocah pirang dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidakingin diganggu. Kamu jangan menangis lagi yah. Biar kakak yang menemani Naruto." ucap Gaara dengan lembut danmembuat beberapa orang disana terpana. Seorang Gaara yang terkenal dingin bisa berkata selembut itu.

"I-iyah. Nama kakak siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menghapus airmata yang sudah mengalir di pipi tan-nya.

"Nama kakak Gaara." jawab Gaara sambil mengusap mpelan kepala kuning Naruto.

"Nih permen buat Naru, jangan menangis lagi yah." ucap seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang. Yamanaka Ino.

"Terimakasih, Neechan." seru Naruto riang.

* * *

**Atap Sekolah**

'Kenapa aku selalu begitu.. haaaah, apa yang terjadi denganku sih.' bathin seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang tertidur terlentang. Sebelah tangannya menutup mata onyx-nya. Saat sedang menikmati ketenangannya itu. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kamu sedang apa disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, wanita berambut pink dan berkulit putih.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tadi melihatm,u membawa anak kecil, siapa dia."

"Adikku." jawabnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Oh.. Nanti sepulang sekolah kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, kita kencan yah. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama." ujar Sakura sambil menggelayut maja di lengannya Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tidak berniat melepaskan tangan milik Sakura yang notabene kekasihnya itu.

"Hn."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tunggu kamu yah diparkiran." seru Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap langit.

Sasuke tak bergeming walaupun bel sudah berbunyi daritadi.

'Haaaahh.. sudahlah.' akhirnya pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan atap.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

"Hari ini kita harus membuat perhitungan dengan si Uchiha itu." ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Iyah, aku juga ingin membalasdendamku karena sudah membuat lenganku patah." seorang pria berbadan gemuk ikut menyuarakan amarahnya.

"Aku mendapat informasi, katanya hri ini dia membawa adik kecilnya. kita akan menjadikannya sandera agar kita bisamengalahkan bocah sombong itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita bersiap." ucap Kabuto, pria berkacamta dengan seringaian terpampang di wajah putihnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

hhehehehehehe... ngegantung yah ceritanya.. maf maf..hhehehehehe..  
*nyengir gaje  
#dilempar kuali

Ah lupa terimakasih buat yang sudah ripiu.. silahkan ripiu kembali... hhehehehehe..  
terimakasih banyak buat.

Namikaze Lin-chan, ttixz lone cone bebe, KyouyaxCloud, Namikaze naru-chan71, hasi, Dallet no Hebi, bryella, Fi suki suki, Yuka Momoyuki, Kitsukitsune 3, Sanao Mikaru, Uchy-san, Kitsu Kitsune, Arisha Adachi, Kiryuu, KiroiKiru No Mikazuki Chizuka, DarkBloodyDiamond, Anenchi Chukachuke, Micon dan terakhir Mechakucha no Aoi neko.

terimakasih yah sudah menyempatkan untuk ripiu.. maf kalo tidak aku balas... ga sempat..  
dan sekarang berkenankah kalian untuk meripiu chap ini setelah aku lama hiatus?

terimakasih

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


	3. Chapter 3

**"Papa muda!"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru pastinya

Warn : banyak yang OOC, Ada Typo gak tahu berapa .el

Ket : Naruto berumur 4 tahun, biasanya suka ada anak yang seumur segitu yang masih cadel.. dan maf untuk kesalahan di chap 1 yah.. hhehehe

* * *

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda sekolah untuk hari ini sudah usai. Semua murid KHS menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Ada yang langsung keluar begitu bel berbunyi walaupun sang guru masih berada dikelas. Ada juga yang masih di kelas menunggu murid yang lainnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan sang tokoh utama kita bersama kakak laki-lakinua memilih option kedua yaitu menunggu sekolah sepi.

"Sasu-nii ayo kita pulang. Nalu udah lapar." ujar Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah memberontak minta disuplai makanan.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn. Kita akan pergi dulu sebentar jadi kita akan makan diluar bukan di rumah."

"Un, baiklah Sasu-nii."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dikira sekolah sudah sedpi, akhirnya kakak beradik yang berbeda kepribadian itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkiran.

* * *

**Tempat Parkir**

"Hai Sasuke-kun, darimana saja aku sudah lama menunggumu." seru seorang gadis berambut pink sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dia adikmu.." Sakura jongkok dan mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Naruto. "Namanya siapa adik manis?"

Naruto merona ketika ditanya oleh Sakura dan menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Naluto. Uchiha Naluto. Hhehehe.."

"Ya sudah kalo begitu ayo berangkat. Kita antarkan Naruto pulang terlebih dahulu baru kita pergi berdua." ajak Sakura dengan riangnya tak lupa senyuman menghias di wajah putih mulus miliknya itu.

"Dia juga akan ikut." ucap Sasuke datar tanpa tahu bahwa hati Sakura kini mencelos kecewa. Karena dia mengira dia akan pergi berdua saja dengan sang kekasih.

"Ta-tapi kita sudah lama tidak pergi berdua." Sakura mulai merajuk dengan nada manja dibuat-buat. Pemuda raven itu mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan selama 6 bulan ini.

"Pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." ancaman Sasuke membuat gadis berambut pink itu terdiam.

'Daripada tidak jadi, lebih baik pergi saja. Gagal gara-gara bocah ingusan seperti dia? HELL NO' batin Sakura dengan menatap Naruto tajam. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum polos, tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan yang dilontarkan gadis cantik itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke pusat kota dengan kendaraan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Selama perjalanan Naruto tidak pernah diam. Segala yang dia lihat dia jadikan ocehan tak jelas dan itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

Pertama bocah pirang itu merusak kencannya, tadi saat dia akan duduk didepan sudah didahului Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyuruh bocah itu pindah. Sekarang kepalanya sakit saat harus mendengar ocehan setan kecil berambut pirang yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan selama 30 menit mereka sampai disebuah gedung tinggi nan mewah, pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Terlihat pemuda raven yang berjalan dengan santainya, salah satu tangan ia masukan ke saku celana sekolahnya. Disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang menggandeng tangan si pemuda raven. Sedangkan sosok satu lagi, sosok seorang bocah pirang yang berjalan dengan riangnya. Tak lupa ia pamerkan senyum lima jarinya dan membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas. Dan mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan terakhir Uchiha Naruto.

"Sasu-.." ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara Naruto.

"Sasu-nii lapal. Nalu mau makan." Sasuke menoleh. Mata onyx-nya melihat bocah pirang itu tersenyum dengan tangan mengelus perut yang keroncongan.

"Baiklah. Kita makan disana." tunjuk Sasuke ke sebuah tempat makan yang terlihat tampak sepi.

"Ta-tapi.." protes Sakura tidak digubris sama sekali oleh kekasihnya. Tadinya ia akan mengajak Sasuke ke Butik langganannya terlebih dahulu. Namun ternyata sang pacar lebih dulu mementingkan perut sang adik yang sedang keroncongan.

Wajah Sakura semakin tertekuk setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh pacarnya sendiri. Dan dia semakin terlihat sebal.

'Semua ini gara-gara bocah itu. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar aku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun.' batin Sakura.

* * *

**Restoran**

"Nalu mau pesan semangkuk lamen dan segelas jus jeluk." seru bocah pirang dengan lantangnya membuat pengunjung lain tersenyum geli.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, "Jangan berbicara selantang itu, Dobe."

Naruto cemberut mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan sang kakak tercinta, "Bhuuuu, Teme-nii jahat." pipi tan-nya mengembung setelah ia mengejek si pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Dan Sasuke tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun.

"Kalau Anda berdua pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dia kopi pahit dan aku sendiri salad buah juga segelas jus strawberry." ucap Sakura sekalian dengan pesanan sang kekasih.

"Satu ramen, salad buah, segelas jus jeruk, jus strawberry dan kopi pahit. Apa ada lagi?" gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengeeleng. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar dan pesanan akan segera siap."

Pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan sepasang muda-mudi dan seorang bocah kecil berusia 4 tahun. Mereka tak ada yang memulai percakapan sehingga suasana menjadi sepi.

15 menit kemudian

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati." setelah meletakkan pesanan, pelayan berambut coklat itu pun pergi.

"Hu-huwaaaaa.. Lamennya banyak." mata Naruto berbinar melihat semangkuk besar mie yang diatasnya banyak terdapat 'naruto'.

"Jangan ditatap terus, cepat makan dan habiskan." dengan santainya Sasuke menegur Naruto sambil menyesap minuman berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"Un.. Ittadakimasu." tangan kecilnya tertangkup didepan dada bocah kecil itu.

**Slurrrp! Slurrrp!**

Dengan lahapnya Naruto menhabiskan ramen porsi besar tersebut. Gelas yang tadinya berisi penuh cairan berwarna orange, kini tersisa seperempat gelas lagi.

"Fhuahh.. Kenyangnya, telimakasih makanannya."

Sebuah tangan putih terulur ke wajah tan milik Naruto. Ternyata tangan tersebut milik Sasuke yang hendak membersihkan noda ramen di pipi kenyal dan bergaris milik Naruto.

"Makan yang benar, Dobe. Ada sisa makanan di pipimu. Dasar usuratonkachi." walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar ketus namun terselip sayang juga. Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari mendengar teguran dari kakaknya.

Sakura semakin iri melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu perhatian. Selama ia pacaran dengan si bungsu Uchiha tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapatkan perhatian berlebih seperti yang bocah itu dapatkan.

"Uhm, ano Sasuke-kun.." merasa dipanggil sang pemilik mata onyx itu menengok ke sumber suara, "bisakah kamu menemaniku pergi ke toko baju."

"Hn."

Setelah membayar semua makanannya, mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat makan itu.

Tak berapa lama, tibalah di sebuah butik mewah. Mata emerlard Sakura berbinar melihat deretan baju yang di design sangat cantik. Si rambut pinky itu menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah tempat dimana terdapat potongan gaun yang terlihat cantik dan elegan.

Mereka berdua -tepatnya hanya Sakura seorang- asyik memilih di deretan gaun dan dress. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa si kecil Naruto hilang tak bersama mereka.

* * *

**Di tempat Naruto**

"Huwaaaa, mainannya banyak sekali. Nalu pengen boneka Lubah itu." tangan kecilnya meraba kaca etalase yang didalamnya terdapat boneka rubah berekor sembilan.

"Adik kecil ingin boneka itu?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru muda.

"Un, Nalu pengen boneka itu. Kakak mau membelikannya?"

"Kakak belikan, asal adik kecil mau ikut dengan kakak. Adik mau?" tangannya mengelus helaian rambut pirang Naruto.

"Iyah, Nalu mau ikut asal kakak mau belikan Nalu boneka itu." dengan riangnya Naruto menyetujui ajakan dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Orang berambut biru muda itu menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban dari bocah bermata saphire cantik tersebut.

'Rencanaku berjalan mulus.' seringaian masih terpampang cantik di wajah tampannya.

* * *

**Butik Mewah**

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Datang kemari lagi yah." ucap seorang pelayan butik.

Terlihat tangan putih milik seorang gadis bermarga Haruno menjinjing sebuah tas kertas yang didalamnya berisi beberapa potong helai pakaian. Akhirnya Sasuke merasaada yang janggal.

Mata onyxnya melihat ke setiap penjuru pusat perbelanjaan itu. Namun tak urung juga mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat kegelisahan kekasihnya.

"Naruto hilang." jawabnya singkat. Walaupun singkat, nada khawatir masih dapat didengar oleh si pinky.

"Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat bermain. Lebih baik kita ke sana yuk, aku lelah." tunjuk Sakura ke sebuah tempat bernama salon. Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah datar.

"Kau sendiri saja yang kesana." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian. Namun belum sempat si raven meninggalkan Sakura, terlebih dahulu tangan putih pucat itu ditahan oleh tangan putih lainnya. Yang tidak lain milik Haruno Sakura.

Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam tajam mata emerlard yang menurut orang lain terlihat sangat cantik. "Lepas."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melepasnya." Sakura semakin memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

Dengan sekali hentakan, akhirnya tangan milik pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terlepas. Sorot matanya tajam. Terlihat emosi dan amarah yang terselip dimatanya.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya dingin.

"Kamu, kamu terlalu mementingkan bocah sialan itu. Gara-gara dia, perhatianmu menjadi berkurang terhadapku." seru Sakura saat melihat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya.

"Cih, aku tak sudi memperhatikanmu lebih Haruno."

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke. Aku harap anak itu mati." emosi Sakura memuncak setelah mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kita putus."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang mulanya kekasih sekarang berubah menjadi mantan. Pengunjung lain yang melihat adegan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

" terlalu kejam, Nona." ucap salah satu pengunjung. "Pantas saja pemuda tampan itu meninggalkanmu."

Sakura hanya menangis terisak dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya ketenangan. Mungkin itu yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

'Kau ada dimana, Dobe.'

Mata hitamku menelusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi olehnya. Namun tak juga aku temukan bocah itu.

'Kalau aku tidak menemukannya sekarang, aku bisa mati.'

Yah, aku bisa mati dihajar Tousan, Kaasan dan Aniki. Mereka sangat overprotektif terhadap Naruto. Hhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Lebih baik aku mencarinya lagi.

**Sasuke end POV**

* * *

**Tempat Parkir**

"Kakak, kita mau kemana? Nalu mau menunggu Sasuke-nii." ucap bocah pirang yang kini sedang memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange.

"Nanti. Sekarang kamu harus ikut kakak." ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Yakushi Kabuto.

"Nalu gak mau ikut. Nalu mau nunggu Sasu-nii."

"Cepat ikut aku." Kabuto menarik paksa tangan kecil Naruto.

"Nalu ga mau ikut. Nalu ingin menunggu Sasu-nii." Naruto meronta-ronta saat tangan mungilnya ditarik.

"Kh, bocah sial." salah satu tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan yang terlebih dahulu ditetesi chlorofom. Kemudian saputangan itu ditempelkan kehidung Naruto.

Mau tak mau, bocah manis itu menghirupnya. Dan akhirnya ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap, Kabuto menggendong Naruto dan meletakannya di kursi belakang.

"Dengan begini kamu akan berakhir, Sasuke." Seringaian terpampang di wajah putihnya.

* * *

**Tempat Sasuke Berada**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya yang mencuat pada bagian rambutnya kini terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, dia bingung harus memberi alasan apa ketika mereka menanyakan anak kesayangannya.

'Arrrrgh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.' batin Sasuke frustasi.

Terdengar alunan ringtone yang Sasuke yakini bahwa itu berasal dari handphone-nya. Dengan sedikit enggan ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar handphone yang berkerlap-kerlip.

_**'Home's calling'**_

'Oh thanks GOD. Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu. Haha.' tawanya frustasi.

"Hn." jawab si raven singkat.

_'Nak, kamu dimana sekarang? Jam segini kenapa belum pulang? Dan Naru-chan mana, Ibu kangen padanya. Cepat pulang.'_

"Aku di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan..' kali ini dia tak yakin akan memberi jawaban bagus. Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha mati kutu.

_'Dan apa? Mana Naru-chan, Ibu ingin dengar suara manisnya.'_

"Dia... Hilang" lirih Sasuke.

_'Apa? Kamu bilang apa? Naru-chan hilang?' _terdengar nada panik dan cemas dari seberang telepon.

"Iya. Dan sekarang aku sedang mencarinya."

_'Baiklah, sekarang ibu akan memberi tahu Ayah dan kakakmu.'_

_**Klik!**_

Sambungan lokal itu pun terputus. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Walaupun ia sering bersikap dingin terhadap Naruto, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya.

'Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, Dobe.' doa Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

**Gedung Tak Terpakai**

_**Bruk!**_

Seorang pemuda melempar sesuatu ke atas sebuah kasur kumuh. Pria lainnya menoleh kearah kasur.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Amachi, pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

"Dia adik dari si keparat Sasuke. Kita akan memanfaatkannya untuk membalaskan dendam kita." Kabuto duduk disamping anak berambut pirang yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kabuto saat melihat partnernya beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki.

"Aku mau pergi ke Oto, beritahu Tuan Orochimaru aku berangkat duluan." Amachi pergi meninggalkan ruangan remang-remang tersebut.

"Engh..." terdengar suara erangan yang berasal dari makhluk mungil itu.

"Ah, sudah sadar ternyata bocah."

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup, kini terbuka memperlihatkan indahnya bola mata berwarna langit. "Dimana Nalu sekalang, kakak?" tangan kecilnya memegang sebelah kepalanya.

"Kamu ada ditempatku." mata Kabuto menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang duduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Mata birunya terlihat sayu.

"Ukh, kepala Nalu sakit. Kakak antalkan Nalu pulang."

"Nanti kakakmu akan menjemputmu kesini. Dan pada saat itu, kakak tersayangmu akan mati. Hahahahahah."

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan orang yang didepannya. "Apa kakak bilang? Kakak mau menyakiti Sasu-nii?"

"Betul sekali, aku akan membuat si brengsek Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat."

Kabuto merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Dan yang ia bawa adalah sebuah alat telepon genggam. Kemudian ia mencari kontak dan memanggilnya.

_**Tuuuut Tuuuut Tuuu-**_

_**Cklek!**_

_'Hn.'_ sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang telpon.

"Halo Uchiha Sasuke, masih ingat dengan suaraku?"

'_Heh, kau si pengecut Kabuto kan? Ada apa?'_

"Che, kau tetap menyebalkan. Coba aku tebak, pasti sekarang kau sedang kebingungan mencari adik kesayanganmu kan?" tanpa harus melihat pun, Kabuto tahu bahwa orang yang sedang ia hubungi memasang ekspresi kaget."Pasti kamu bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu. Tenang saja adikmu ada bersamaku."

_'Kau.. Cepat katakan dimana kamu sekarang.'_

"Sasu-nii ini Nalu, tolong Nalu..

_**Plakk!**_

Diam kau bocah. Khukhukhu, baiklah nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku akan memberi pelajaran terhadap adikmu ini."

_'Cepat katakan di-'_

_**Tuuut Tuut Tuuut**_

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_'Sasu-nii ini Nalu, tolong Nalu.._

_**Plakk**_

_Diam kau bocah. Khukhukhu baiklah nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku akan memberi pelajaran terhadap adikmu ini.'_

"Cepat katakan di-"

_**Tuut Tuut Tuut**_

'Sial dia menutup telponnya.' dia menyakiti Naruto.

Akh, dasar kacamata sial. Aku akan membalasmu nanti.

'Tunggu aku, Naruto. Aku akan selamatkan kamu.' tekadku dalam hati. Aku akan menyelamatkannya apapun cara yang harus aku tempuh.

**Sasuke End POV**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah. Dasar bocah sial."

_**Plak! Plak! buagh!  
**_

Terdengar suara tamparan dan pukulsn diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tangan milik Kabuto menampar pipi kenyal milik bocah kecil. Darah mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Hikss, sakit. Jangan tampal Nalu lagi. Sakit.. Hikss.." mata biru Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Kau..." tangan besarnya memegang kasar wajah mungil si pirang. "Jangan menangis. Hmmmmm, dilihat-lihat wajahmu manis juga yah. Aku akan mencoba tubuhmu."

_**Sreeeeeet!**_

Dengan kasar Kabuto merobek baju yang dikenakan Naruto. Satu persatu helaian kain yang membungkus tubuh mungil mulus itu terlepas. Dan sekarang terekspos sudah.

"Slurrrrp, walaupun masih kecil tubuhmu bagus juga."

"Ja-jangan.. Nalu mohon jangan sakiti Nalu.. Hikss.. Hikss.." pinta Naruto dengan suara memohon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kabuto melumat bibir mungil Naruto dengan mengindahka permintaan bocah malang tersebut. Lidahnya memaksa menerobos, namun tak juga masuk karena si pemiik kornea biru itu menutup rapat-rapat. Kabuto kesal dan akhirnya menggigit keras bibir ranum milik Naruto.

"Akh.." tak sengaja Naruto membuka akses menuju mulutnya. Tak dibiarkan sia-sia kesempatan yang sudah ada didepan mata. Dengan ganas Kabuto melumatnya, lidah yang sudah ada didalam mulut Naruto bergerak dengan liarnya.

"Bibirmu manis sekali, Nak. Aku tak sabar mencoba bagian utamanya."

Sebelum ke makanan utama, terlebih dahulu Kabuto memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang masih kecil dengan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ukh, s-sakit.. B-belhenti Nalu mohon." bocah pirang itu memohon kepada orang dihadapannya supaya berhenti menyakitinya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Kabuto semakin liar.

"Suaramu indah sekali. Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih keras lagi."

_**Sleppp!**_

Satu jari Kabuto masuk ke lubang belakang Naruto. Karena ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam, Naruto menjadi kaget dan berteriak.

"AAAAKKKKKKHHHH.. SAKITT." teriakan Naruto sangat kencang.

Jari yang sudah masuk ke anus Naruto, perlahan-lahan mulai digerakan secara zig-zag. Gerakan yang tadinya lambat kini menjadi semakin cepat, dan semakin keras pula teriakan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Si pemuda berkacamata menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh adik musuh bebuyutannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kabuto melepas celana yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kejantanan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi kini keluar dan terlihat sangat besar di mata boru Naruto.

"Ukh, a-apa yang mau k-kakak lakukan telhadap Nalu." Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat karena sangat ketakutan.

"Hisap ini sekarang." kejantanan Kabuto dimasukan secara paksa ke dalam mulut kecil Naruto. Kedua tangan Kabuto memegang kepala pirang itu dan memaju mundurkan secara paksa.

"Ssssshhh.. Aaaaahhhh.. Nikmat sekali.. Lakukan terus.. Yah bagus, anak pintar." wajah putih Kabuto terlihat senang akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba kejantanan yang tadinya berada didalam mulut Naruto dikeluarkan.

_**Srettt!**_

Kabuto memutar tubuh mungil Naruto dan bersiap memasukan kejantanannya ke luabng kecil yang dimiliki bocah pirang itu.

_**Sleeeepp!**_

"AKHHHH.. SAKITTTT.. BELHENTI DAN KELUALKAN ITU DALI NALU." jerit Naruto saat lubangnya ditembus oleh sesuatu yang panjang dan besar.

"Akh, sempit sekali kamu bocah." dengan sekali hentakan masuk sudah semua kejantanan milik Kabuto.

"Ssssst, tenang saja. Awalnya memang sakit tapi sebentar lagi pasti nikmat." dengan cepat, Kabuto melakukan gerakan maju mundur. "Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku keluar. Ahhhhnnnnn~... Nnnnhhh~" erangan kenikmatan Kabuto terdengar.

Kabuto semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin merasakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Airmata yang mengalir di kedua bola mata birunya entah sejak kapan sudah mengering. Kini ia hanya menangis tanpa airmata dan suara. Sekarang yang ada hanya tatapan kosong belaka.

"Aaaahhh.. Uhhhhh.. S-sebentar lagi.. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.." bersamaan dengan teriakan kenikmatan itu tersemburlah cairan Kabuto didalam lubang yang dimiliki si bocah pirang.

"Uhhhh, nikmat sekali. Lubang anak kecil sepertimu memang nikmat sekali." ucap si rambut biru muda sambil mengusap kepala kuning Naruto. Sedangkan si anak hanya menangis.

_**Cklek!**_

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kabuto?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dimana Naruto disekap.

"Ah Orochimaru-sama, saya baru saja mencoba tubuh mungil ini." jawab Kabuto sambil memperlihatkan tubuh mungil Naruto yang kini terlentang tak berdaya.

Bukannya merasa kasihan, justru membuat Orochimaru tergiur dan bernafsu. "Boleh aku mencobanya, Kabuto?"

Kabuto sedikit berjengit ketika mendapat pertanyaan dari majikannya. Namun berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Silahkan Tuan." Kabuto menyingkir dari tubuh lemah itu dan mempersilahkan tuannya mendekat untuk mencoba tubuh tersebut.

"Siapa anak manis ini, Kabuto?" pria berkulit pucat dan bermata seperti ular itu mengelus pipi kenyal Naruto. Si pirang semakin ketakutan terhadap pria yang berada dihadapannya.

"Dia adik dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Orochimaru sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan dari anak buah kesayangannya. Mata ularnya menilik Naruto dengan seksama. "Berarti dia anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, tapi dilihat dari fisiknya tidak seperti keturunan Uchiha yang lainnya. Apa dia anak pungut?"

"Kurasa iya, daru data yang aku peroleh keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir hanya Sasuke."

"Khukhukhu, menarik. Nah aku akan mulai mencoba tubuh ini." tangan pucat nan kurus mulai menggerayangi tubuh Naruto.

Orochimaru menghisap kuat-kuat leher si bocah pirang hingga mengeluarkan darah. Bibir mungilnya dilahap oleh pria berambut panjang tersebut. Warna bibir yang tadinya berwarna merah kini sedikit membiru akibat ciuman ganas dari dua orang pria dewasa dan juga karena suhu yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Hiksss.. Belhentiii.. Nalu mohon.."

"Ah tak perlu pemanasan langsung saja menikmati hidangan utama malam ini."

_**Sreeeeettt!**_

Orochimaru membuka celana panjang hitamnya. Kejantanannya yang terasa sakit karena menegang dan terhimpit oleh celananya kini bisa teracung leluasa. Mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar saking ketakutannya.

_**Sleeeep!**_

"AAKKKKHHHH.. SAKITTT.. BELHENTi.." teriak Naruto menahan sakit._**  
**_

Dengan mudahnya masuk kelubang Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah dipakai oleh tangan "Ukh, walapun sudah dipakai olehnya lubangmu tetap sempit yah. Ahhh.. Nikmat sekali.. Kamu membawa barang yang bagus, Kabuto."

Kabuto hanya tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari Tuannya. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Orochimaru-sama. Bolehkah saya ikut menikmati anak ini juga?"

"Bergabung saja kita nikmati tubuh anak ini bersama." setelah mendapatkan ijin dari tuannya, Kabuto berjalan mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Kedua puting kecil Naruto, ia hisap sekeras mungkin hingga berwarna merah. Tak hanya daerah itu, seluruh tubuh si pirang ia beri tanda kissmark hingga sebagian besar mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaaahhh.. Uhhhhh.. Nikmat sekali tubuh anak ini.." Orochimaru terus memajumundurkan kejantanannya tanpa mengindahkan lubang anus Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat hingga si pria ular tersebut mencapai klimaks.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh.." cairan yang sedari tadi tertahan kini tersembur di lubang Naruto kembali.

_**Plopp!**_

Pria berkulit pucat itu menarik kejantanannya dari lubang kecil tersebut. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan. Kemudian mata hijaunya melihat anak buahnya yang kini sedang memajumundurkan kejantanannya dimulut mungil Naruto.

"Aaaaaahhh.." teriakan "Aaaaaahhhhhhh.." teriakan kenikmatan kembali menggema di ruangan yang cahayanya sangat minim. Cairan yang Kabuto keluarkan mengalir dari mulut Naruto.

"Ah nikmat sekali. Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri, Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kabuto seraya melihat ke arah tuannya yang kini sedang memakai celanannya. Ia pun meniru kegiatan tuannya itu.

"Aku puas, Kabuto. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Selain kita harus pergi ke Oto, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Tapi tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan perhitunganku dengan si brengsek itu." Kabuto tampak protes dengan keputusan majikannya.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak waktu untuk membalaskan dendammu. Dan sepertinya kamu sudah melakukannya."

"Maksud Tuan apa?" Kabuto bingung dengan ucapan pria dihadapannya.

Ibu jari Orochimari mengarah ke tubuh Naruto yang tak terbungkus sehelai kain pun, "Kamu sudah menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke melalui adik kecilnya ini."

Kabuto menyeringai senang karena perkataan Orochimaru yang memang benar adanya. Dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan, ia sudah menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tepatnya jiwa si pemuda raven tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Baik Tuan."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan si kecil Naruto yang kini tak sadarkan diri akibat perbuatan mereka. Tubuh mungil penuh bercak darah akibat kissmark yang terlalu kuat. Tanpa sehelai benang pun, tubuh itu terlentang dikasur yang lembab dan udara yang sangat dingin.

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Hikss.. Naru-chan dimana kamu sekarang, Nak." tangisan seorang wanita terdengar di salah satu ruangan yang ada di mansion besar itu.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sedang menangis dipelukan pria dewasa berwajah tegas. Mereka adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan suaminya Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sudahlah Kaasan, kita sudah melaporkan kepada polisi dan sekarang mereka sedang melakukan pencarian." ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx menenangkan ibunya. Ia adalah si anak sulung Uchiha Itachi.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan orang yang menculik adikmu, Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya. Mata onyx Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk kini melihat pandangan ayahnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda raven itu. Dan karena sikapnya itu, membuat sang ayah geram. "Lihat dengan apa yang sudah kamu perbuat. Adikmu yang tidak bersalah kini menjadi korban dari perbuatan bodohmu."

"Maaf.." lirih Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat keadaan adinya menjadi kasihan.

"Sudahlah Tousan, lebih baik kita berdoa supaya Naru cepat ditemukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Hn." jawab Fugaku singkat.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan memberitahu keluarganya siapa yang telah

menculik adik kesayangan keluarganya itu. Ia putus asa karena sudah berjam-jam mencari Naruto setelah mendapat telpon dari musuh bebuyutannya. Kalau tidak ada kakaknya mungkin sekarang ia babak belur dihajar oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

'Ini semua salahku karena tidak mengawasinya. Semuanya gara-gara cewek sial itu dan si brengsek Kabuto.' batin Sasuke.

Yah si raven mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Karena kesalahannya itu, adik kesayangannya menjadi korban. Ia memang patut disalahkan atas kejadian yang sekarang terjadi.

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan semua orang yang berada disana. Dengan tergesa Itachi mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo.."

_'Halo, saya dari pihak kepolisian. Kami sudah menemukan keluarga Anda didaerah Konoha bagian timur.'_

"Benarka itu? Dan sekarang dimana Naruto berada?" mendengar ucapan Itachi ketiga orang disana mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

_'Dia sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit pusat mengingat keadaannya yang cukup parah.'_

Mendengar penuturan dari polisi, raut wajah Itachi menjadi pucat. Dan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya juga adiknya menjadi khawatir. "Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana. Terimakasih."

**_Cklek!_**

"Apa yang terjadi, Itachi-kun?" tanya ibunya dengan mimik yang sangat khawatir.

Itachi sediki ragu untuk memberitahukannya. Namun mau tak mau ia harus memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Tapi aku mohon Kaasan tenang setelah aku memberitahukan ini."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Aniki. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sasuke kesal karena sang kakak tak kunjung mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Haaaaahh.." Itachi menghela napas sebelum memberitahukan berita buruk ini, "Naruto sudah ditemukan."

Wajah keluarganya terlihat sedikit lega, namun tak berapa lama karena Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus.

"Tapi dalam keadaan terluka cukup parah. Dan sekarang ia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit pusat."

Mendengar ucapan si anak sulung terasa seperti tersambar petir. Mikoto langsung merosot dari pelukan suaminya.

"Hikss.. Naru-chan.. Hikss.." mata onyx mikoto semakin mengeluarkan airmata dengan deras. "Fugaku, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya."

"Hn, baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang."

Fugaku memapah tubuh lemas istrinya menuju mobil yang terparkir diluar. Itachi pun mengekor dibelakang kedua orangtuanya. Namun terhenti saat ia melihat adiknya hanya diam saja. Akhirnya ia mendekati sang adik.

"Sasu-" perkataan Itachi terputus saat melihat kedua mata onyx Sasuke mengeluarkan airmata. Baru kali ini melihat adiknya menangis setelah 14 tahun berlalu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Aniki. Gara-gara aku dia terluka." lirih si raven dengan nada yang bergetar.

Melihat adiknya yang seperti itu, Itachi pun merangkul lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin, Naruto itu anak yang kuat walaupun masih kecil. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang untuk memastikannya."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak perduli kalau sekarang ia terlihat lemah dihadapan kakaknya.

Selama perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga Uchiha terasa sepi. Tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Tapi memang pada dasarnya keluarga Uchiha itu tidak terlalu senang berbicara, kecuali Mikoto dan Itachi.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di Rumah Sakit. Dengan langkah tergesa keluarga angkat si pirang berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana ruang rawat Naruto.

Ternyata si kecil Naruto masih berada di UGD. Terlihat beberapa orang polisi disana. Salah satunya merupakan ayah dari teman Sasuke yang bernama Shikamaru yaitu, Nara Shikaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dia masih ditangani oleh dokter yang bertugas merawatnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia didalam." jawab Shikaku.

**_Trekk_**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter wanita berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Shizune. Kontan Mikoto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Apakah anda keluarga dari anak itu?" wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter dengan anggukan. "Selain lukanya yang cukup parah, dia juga menderita radang paru-paru akibat suhu dingin. Dan sekarang keadaannya kritis. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU untuk perawatan lebih lanjut."

Airmata Mikoto kembali mengalir saat mendengar ucapan dari dokter Shizune. Ternyata masih ada berita yang lebih buruk dari kondisinya sekarang.

"Saya juga menemukan luka di lubang anusnya. Karena luka tersebut ia mengalami pendarahan. Mungkin sebelumnya dia mengalami pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan terlalu keras untuk anak seumurannya sehingga alat pembuangannya mengalami luka dalam. Kalau begitu saya permisi." dokter berambut hitam sebahu pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hikss.. Naru-chan.." tubuh Mikoto hampir menghantam lantai apabila tangan kekar Fugaku tidak menahannya.

Dari arah ruang UGD keluarlah ranjang dorong yang diatasnya terdapat seorang

anak yang tergolek lemah. Terdapat banyak selang yang menancap ditubuh mungil itu. Cairan infus berwarna bening dan merah menggantung cantik di kedua sisi ranjang. Kelopak mata berwarna coklat tertutup sehingga tak memperlihatkan warna biru langit yang cerah.

Airmata Mikoto tak kuasa untuk ditahan lagi. Ia sangat terpukul dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh anak kesayangannya. Dengan dituntun suaminya, wanita cantik itu mengikuti kemana arah ranjang dorong tersebut dibawa.

Itachi dan beberapa orang polisi pun mengikuti sang kepala keluarga Uchiha pergi. Namun tidak bagi si raven, dia masih terdiam di tempat. Otak jeniusnya terlalu shock mendengar kenyataan tentang kondisi adiknya. Ingin sekali ia menerjang dan membunuh orang yang telah membuat adiknya seperti sekarang. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena orang yang dicari telah kabur. Itu yang ia dengar dari polisi saat melapor kepada ayahnya.

'Aku berjanji padamu, Naruto. Aku akan selalu melindungimu sampai kapanpun' tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

hhehehehe maf yah... makin gaje ajj nih cerita.. sori kalo banyak yang salah.. terburu-buru ngetinya.. ngejar waktu...

terimakasih bagi yang sudah me-riview : **_Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, Ukkychan, KitsuneNK, ttixz lone cone bebe, Yanz NamiYukimi-chan, Uchy-san, Icha22madhen, KyouyaxCloud, suki teme, Vii no Kitsune, Sabakuno Adelia, Megchan, Sasunaru4ever, CCloverRuki, Yukira Mirabelle, Kuroi Akuma.._**

fav story : **_Eived Nu, ukkychan, Vipris, Vii no Kitsune, Arashi Chika_**

story alert+ : **_Kurozumi zee, AyuzawaMIKI THE Redp Scorpion, Vipris, ArizaKurosaki_**

makasih yah buat semuanya.. semoga kalian puas dengan chap yang sekarang.. RnR jika berkenan.. ^^

Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.. :D**_  
_**

**_by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Papa muda!"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru pastinya

Warn : banyak yang OOC, Ada Typo gak tahu berapa, Fugaku makin OOC, Sasuke juga sama..

Ket : Naruto berumur 4 tahun, biasanya suka ada anak yang seumur segitu yang masih cadel.. dan maf untuk kesalahan di chap 1 yah.. hhehehe

* * *

Makasih buat review dab kritikannya.. seneng banget dapet apresiasi dari kalian semua..**  
spesial thanks for Allah SWT, **terus buat** my husband Jody Almaida Putra **yang selalu mendukungku.. juga para reader semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fict hasil kerja keras ku..

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi, Fatetakamura, Futari-chan, chy karin, e, Fi Suki Saki, Risuga Otome-kun, YuriceSF, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, Monkey D eimi, Acce Sam Luffy, ONKEY, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, KyouyaxCloud, Bee Yukinawa, Mellya aigaara, Micon, Vii no Kitsune, Haneuma-chu, nine tailed fox Naruto, Ukk-chan, Youngsu0307, Hatake Hanahungry, momon the fujoshi, Kanon1010, Urusai, Ariza, ttixz lone cone bebe, Namikaze Trisha, Icha22madhen, Rahmah demiaw, Dewikitagawa, Uchizuki no renmay, Clud 17, Tanpa Nama, Nanao Yumi, Sasunaru4ever, Vipris.**

Terimakasih semuanya.. apresiasi kalian sangat berarti buatku.. buat kaian semua chap 3 kemarin sadis yah? kata aku mah kurang sadis lho.. mungkin nanti akan lebih sadis lagi.. ga apa kan yah? #maksa

untuk** Saichi **makasih yah kritikannya.. aku jadi tau letak kesalahanku.. n untuk umur yang masih 4 tahun memang di dunia nyata jarang terjadi tapi ni imajinasi liar ku.. hhehehe.. aku udah nanya ama my husband ktanya ada cuman jarang terjadi.. tapi makasih yah untuk mengingatkan.. mungkin makin kesana bakal lebih ga masuk akal penyiksaanya.. jadi harap maklum yah cz otakku slalu membayangkan seperti itu..

Minna ini chap 4 udah berhasil aku buat.. mungkin ni banyak kurangnya.. maf yahh.. mohon review-nya... .

* * *

** Flashback**

"Kami pulang, Sasu-chan." sebuah suara nyaring menggema di rumah megah milik Keluarga Uchiha. Seorang wanita cantik nan anggun masuk bersama pria dewasa berwajah tegas. Mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu di bangunan mewah tersebut. Yang wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan yang pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

Tampak mereka seperti baru pulang dari liburannya. Karena terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang segar. Saat memasuki ruang tamu, mata hitam milik Mikoto melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang sedang menertawakan wajah pemuda yang penuh dengan coretan.

"Hahahaha.. Wajahnya Sasu-nii lucu.." matanya nampak sipit karena tertawa terlalu lebar. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya tertidur pulas tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara keras.

"Hahahaha.. Eng.. Kalian siapa?" tawa anak yang bernama Naruto itu berhenti tatkala mata birunya melihat kedatangan dua orang dewasa yang menurutnya asing.

"Kami orangtuanya Sasuke, orang yang sedang tertidur itu." Mikoto menjawab dengan lembut. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit tajam dan itu sukses membuat si pirang ketakutan.

Mikoto menyikut tulang rusuk Fugaku, "Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Fuga-kun."

Setelah hilang ketakutannya tangan mungil milik Naruto menepuk keras pipi kanan Sasuke yang kini banyak coretan merah karena spidol.

"Sasu-nii bangun sekalang." sudah beberapa kali si anak pemilik mata biru tersebut menepuk pipi pucat Sasuke namun tetap tak bangun juga. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik rambut raven si Uchiha bungsu dengan sangat keras. Dan itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat bagus. Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya terbangun juga dari alam mimpi.

"Ada apa lagi, heh? Tak bisakah kamu membiarkanku tidur setelah menjagamu semalaman karena demam tinggi." Sasuke membentak Naruto karena membangunkannya secara tiba-tiba dan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Ukh maaf kalena Nalu, Niichan jadi tidak tidur semalaman." mata biru Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jangan bersikap kasar terhadap anak kecil." suara tegas terdengar dari arah pintu.

"T-tousan.. K-kaasan.. Kalian sudah pulang?" suara si raven berubah menjadi terbata-bata.

"Hn." jawaban singkat Fugaku terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Cup.. Cup.. Anak manis, jangan menangis lagi yah."

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto sudah menggendong Naruto yang tadi hendak menangis. Dan akibat perlakuan lembut tersebut membuat si pirang kembali tenang. "Bisa jelaskan semua ini, Sasu-chan?"

**Brrrrr**

Bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri mendengar suara ibunya yang lembut namun bermakna mematikan. "I-iyah, Kaasan. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebelum kamu menjelaskan lebih baik bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu." Mikoto berkata sambil tetap mengusap punggung kecilnya Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, ia segera melihat kearah lemari kaca. Tampak bayangan wajahnya dikaca penuh dengan coretan. Kelopak matanya berwarna merah dan hitam, bibir tipis nan pucat kini menjadi berwarna ungu. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi dirinya supaya tidak membiarkan alat tulis berserakan saat ia tertidur dan terdapat anak kecil disampingnya. Dengan tergesa ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sungguh konyol wajahnya sekarang. Dan ini diakibatkan oleh adik angkatnya yang baru berumur 4 tahun.

* * *

**Ruang Keluarga**

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih mulus memasuki ruangan yang sudah terdapat kedua orangtuanya dan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang kini duduk dipangkuan seorang pria berwajah tegas. Kedua pasang mata onyx tersebut menatap anak bungsunya yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Duduklah, Sasuke." seorang wanita berwajah cantik menyuruh pemuda itu supaya duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Coba jelaskan semuanya." sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku bersuara. Tangan kekarnya terlihat seperti mendekap sang mentari kecil supaya tidak terjatuh ke depan.

"Baiklah, Tousan. Awalnya..." Sasuke menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Saat ia pergi ke Supermarket dan menemukan Naruto dikeranjangnya hingga kepulangan kedua orangtuanya secara mendadak. Fugaku dan Mikoto mendengarkan cerita dengan seksama. Sedangkan yang berada digendongan Kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya menghisap ibujarinya yang mungil.

"Jadi begitu, karena dia tidak diketahui keluarganya Ibu akan mengangkatnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita. Bolehkan, suamiku?" mata onyx Mikoto menatap suaminya yang kini sedang melepaskan ibujari Naruto yang dihisapnya sendiri.

"Ah.. Iyah, aku setuju." Fugaku sedikit salah tingkah karena terlalu fokus melepaskan jari-jari mungil Naruto yang dihisap sendiri oleh pemiliknya.

"Nah Naru-chan, apakah kamu mau tinggal disini?" wanita cantik tersebut bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

Mata saphire milik Naruto beralih menatap wanita disamping pria yang menggendongnya. Kegiatan memperebutkan jarinya yang terus-terusan dilepas paksa Fugaku dari mulutnya terhenti. Dengan polosnya ia menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan mewah tersebut, membuat Mikoto gemas ingin mencubit pipi kenyalnya.

"Bolehkah, Bibi? Boehkah Nalu tinggal disini?" matanya membulat menambah kesan lucu dimata wanita cantik itu.

"Tentu saja, Naru. Bibi akan sangat senang sekali jika anak lucu sepertimu tinggal disini."

"Yeayyyy.. Nalu tinggal disini." Naruto berteriak sambil melompat tiba-tiba. Karena terjadi dalam waktu singkat membuat Fugaku merespon telat dan akhirnya si pirang sudah hilang dari dekapannya.

"Selama kamu disini jangan menggangguku." Sasuke pergi setelah berkata seperti itu. Si pirang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tertawa kembali sambil mencium satu persatu pipi kedua orangtua angkatnya.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sebuah ruangan bercat warna putih dan berbau obat yang menyengat terdapat seorang pasien kecil tengah tertidur. Kelopak matanya menutup iris mata si pemilik. Sebuah selang oksigen menancap di kedua lubang hidungnya. Cairan berwarna bening dan merah menggantung di sisi kiri serta selang berjarum yang menjadi akses masuk ke tubuh sang pasien menancap dilengan kecil tersebut.

"Naru sayang, ayo sadar Nak. Ibu khawatir padamu." seorang wanita tampak duduk

dengan tangan putih mengelus kepala pirang si pasien.

**_'Kaasan.. Nalu pengen es klim yang besal.'_**

Sekelebat ia ingat keinginan sang anak memakan es krim berukuran besar. Suara tawanya, mata polosnya, cengiran lebarnya serta tingkahnya yang membuat gelak tawa dan umpatan -khusus Sasuke- teringat di memori otak wanita anggun yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Namun semua itu sirna saat melihat keadaan bahwa sang mentari mungilnya kini sedang terbaring lemah. Derai airmata kembali mengalir dimata onyx-nya saat kenyataan menyakitkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, dia pasti akan segera sadar. Naruto itu anak yang kuat." Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang dirundung kesedihan.

**Cklek!**

"Tousan, aku mendapatkan informasi dari orang suruhan kita." seorang pemuda yang memiliki fisik sama seperti Sasuke masuk keruangan dimana terdapat pasangan suami istri Uchiha dan anak angkat mereka.

"Katakan, Itachi." suara Fugaku berubah menjadi berat saat mendengar berita yang dibawa oleh anak sulungnya.

"Orang yang telah melukai Naruto sudah kita temukan. Mereka berada didaerah Oto dan sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan transaksi gelap." Itachi menjelaskan dengan mimik serius.

Fugaku mengatupkan rahangnya. Tampak matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat besar teradap orang yang telah melukai adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu tangkap mereka semua, jangan sampai ada yang lolos. Kamu mengertikan, Itachi?"

"Iya, Tousan." Itachi berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala pirang si kecil sambil berkata, "Naru tenang saja, orang yang telah melukai Naru akan Niichan tangkap semuanya."

Mata onyx milik Itachi menatap ayahnya yang kini sedang mendekap ibu kandungnya, "Besok aku akan berangkat kesana dan menangkap semuanya." pemuda tampan dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang tersebut keluar meninggalkan ruangan adik kecilnya dirawat.

"Mikoto, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Tidak apa kalau kamu sendiri disini menjaga Naruto?" Mikoto menggangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap si pirang.

Fugaku menghela napa melihat kondisi istrinya seperti ini. Dengan lembut ia mengecup puncak kepala Mikoto dan kening Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, namun karena ada rapat penting mengharuskan ia pergi ke kantor.

* * *

**Malam hari**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melintas dijalanan sepi. Dengan kecepatan tinggi mobil mewah tersebut menembus keheningan di malam itu. keheningan di malam itu. Sang pengemudi alias Uchiha Sasuke mencengkram kuat-kuat stir mobilnya.

'Orang yang telah melukai Naruto berada di daerah Oto. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan transaksi gelap.'

Otaknya kembali teringat percakapan antara ayah dan kakaknya saat di Rumah Sakit. Saat itu sebelum ketahuan menguping pembicaraan ia langsung meninggalkan ruang rawat adik angkatnya.

"Aku akan membayar semua penderitaan dan luka yang telah kalian buat kepada Naruto, Orochimaru. Dasar brengsek!" tangan putih itu memukul alat kendali mobil mewahnya.

* * *

**Daerah pinggiran Kota Oto**

"Kabuto, bisakah kamu membelikanku sebotol minuman penghangat." seorang pria berwajah mirip seperti ular sedang duduk santai disebuah kursi berwarna hitam legam.

Orang yang dipanggil Kabuto menyahut dengan sopan, "Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

Setelah itu pria berambut biru keabuan pergi meninggalkan tuannya yang kini melihat kearah luar jendela. Sebenarnya ia merasakan firasat buruk hingga menyuruh tangan kanannya itu pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka menetap sesudah melakukan transaksi gelap.

'Semoga firasatku ini salah.'

Ternyata semuanya hancur saat mata emasnya bak seperti ular melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir frontal di halaman.

"Sepertinya ada tamu istimewa yang datang. Khukhukhu." Orochimaru tertawa melihat siapa yang datang ke kediamannya.

**Brak!**

Dengak kasar pintu berkayu mahoni itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan bermata onyx. Mata tersebut berkilat tajam saat melihat orang didepannya sedang menatap dirinya santai.

"Selamat datang dikediamanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Sssshhh.." desisan bak ular terdengar dari mulut orang bernama Orochimaru. "Kamu senang dengan hadiah yang aku berikan beberapa waktu lalu?"

Tangan Sasuke terkepal mendengar penuturan lelaki iblis ini. Ingin sekali ia potong kepala pria dihadapannya. "Brengsek kau, Orochimaru. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Naruto."

"Ooh, jadi anak manis itu bernama Naruto. Khekhekhe, aku hanya 'mencoba'nya sedikit. Nikmat sekali, aku ingin merasakannya lagi."

**Buak!**

Tiba-tiba pipi pucat Orochimaru mendapat pukulan telak sehingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan tersungkur tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Tangannya mengusap sudut bibir yang sobek akibat hantaman si bungsu Uchiha.

"Pukulanmu tetap kuat seperti dulu yah. Namun kamu tetap tidak bisa mengalahkanku."

**Jleb!**

Sebuah belati menancap didada pria yang menjadi buronan semua polisi. Darah mengucur deras dari luka yang baru saja dibuat oleh Sasuke. Dengan sadis si raven menarik belati tersebut kebawah sehinggal luka itu pun melebar dan merobek kulit. Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu semakin deras mengucur dan melumuri tangan Sasuke.

"Huh, tetap saja kamu mati. Itu semua bayaran atas perlakuanmu terhadap Naruto."

Sasuke tak merasa kasihan melihat orang sekarat didepannya. Seringaian iblis terpampang diwajah tampannya memberi kesan menyeramkan bagi yang melihatnya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria yang kini sedang meregang nyawa, ia terlebih dahulu menendang keras selangkangan Orochimaru. Membuat sang pria ular itu mati seketika.

"Selamat tinggal, Orochimaru." seusai mengucapakan salam terakhir Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

Kabuto sudah kembali dari supermarket. Saat berada didepan ruangan dimana tuannya berada ia mencium bau amis menyeruak dari dalam. Dengan tergesa pria berkacamata itu membuka pintu.

Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Sesosok pria berlumuran darah terbaring dilantai yang dingin. Dadanya masih mengeluarkan darah, matanya melebar seperti merasakan sakit merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencabut belati yang masih bersarang ditubuh pria yang menjadi majikannya.

"O-orochimaru-sama, siapa yang sudah melakukan ini terhadap anda?" Kabuto bertanya terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kilat kemarahan terlihat dari kedua mata yang terhalang oleh sebuah lensa. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini terhadap tuannya itu.

**Brak!**

Tangannya memukul lantai marmer yang terasa dingin. Tak dihiraukan darah mengalir akibat tindakannya tersebut. "Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Pagi hari yang cerah namun tidak secerah hati dari sebuah keluarga tersohor di Konoha. Mereka masih diliputi hawa mendung karena mentari kecilnya tak kunjung sadar. Sudah hari ke lima anak mungil itu tidak menampakkan cerahnya bola mata dibalik kelopak tan-nya yang memiliki warna bak langit disiang hari.

"Ini sudah hari kelima, tapi kenapa Naru-chan belum sadar juga." seorang wanita bertanya kepada siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah, Mikoto. Dokter sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengobatinya, sekarang tinggal keinginan Naruto-lah untuk bangun." suara berat milik Fugaku terdengar untuk menenangkan sang istri.

Suara handphone terdengar di ruangan yang hanya berisi dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari handphone milik Fugaku.

"Halo."

'Tousan, entah ini berita buruk atau baik.' suara lelaki terdengar dari seberang telpon.

"Hn, jelaskan Itachi." wajah Fugaku berubah menjadi lebih serius setelah mendapat telpon dari anak sulungnya yang berada di daerah Oto.

'Ada yang sudah mendahului kita memburu kawanan itu. Walaupun tempat ini bersih, tapi masih ada sedikit bercak darah yang mungkin lupa dibersihkan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, siapa yang terbunuh. Karena disini tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.'

"Cari tahu, Itachi. Sampaikan laporanmu nanti siang saat kamu sudah kembali."

'Baik Tousan.'

Sambungan lokal pun terputus. Fugaku menyimpan kembali gadgetnya disaku celana. Mata onyx miliknya menatap anak yang sudah ia anggap anak kandung. Miris melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia rindu dengan celotehan dan suara khas si kecil.

"Dari Itachi, Fugaku?" Mikoto membuka suara setelah diliputi suasana hening.

"Hn. Siang nanti dia baru pulang. Dan Sasuke dimana? Dari kemarin tidak terlihat." pria berperangai tegas baru sadar bahwa ia tidak melihat anak bungsunya. "Sasuke pergi sekolah, mungkin nanti siang baru kesini." Mikoto mengelus lembut punggung tangan si pirang yang tidak tertancap jarum infus. Hanya sebuah detektor yang mencapit jarinya dan menyambung kesebuah monitor pembaca detak jantung.

Bibir tipis Naruto terlihat pucat, kulit ditubuhnya pun agak kusam karena tidak pernah tersinari matahari. Entah berapa labu darah yang sudah masuk ke tubuh kecil itu, namun tetap saja tidak menjadikannya terlihat segar. Dokter Shizune telah melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali dan hasilnya pun tetap sama. Naruto belum terbangun juga.

Ingin sekali wanita cantik nan anggun itu menggantikan tempat anak angkatnya disana. Tak kuasa ia menahan air mata saat mengingat kondisi Naruto waktu dulu dengan sekarang. Sangat jauh berbeda.

* * *

**Konoha Internasional High School**

"Sasuke-kun, nanti siang bisa kita bicara sebentar?" seorang gadis berambut pink mengajak bicara cowok tampan di KIHS.

"Tidak, ada urusan." jawaban ketuslah yang diterima oleh Haruno Sakura, mantan pacar dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebentar saja, tidak bisakah kau luangkan waktu sedikit untukku?" Sakura tetap ngotot ingin berbicara dengan si raven usai sekolah nanti.

"Tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Pasti gara-gara si sial Naruto itu kan? Aku dengar dia sudah lima hari koma. Kenapa tidak mati saja sih."

**Brak!**

Sasuke menggebrak meja didepannya. Membuat semua orang yang di kelas memperhatikan mantan pasangan tersohor KIHS.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi tentang Naruto. Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Haruno. Dan kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi." setelah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi gadis cantik itu, Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

"Omonganmu keterlaluan, Haruno. Naruto sudah dia anggap adiknya bahkan mungkin anaknya." seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berkomentar mengenai perkataan Sakura.

"Kamu sendiri lihat kan, mata Sasuke menjadi lembut saat bersama Naruto. Matanya menyiratkan kasih sayang seperti ayah kepada anak yang sangat berharga baginya." kali ini pemuda bermata jade yang berkomentar, Gaara.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil." si pink tetap bersikeras menyangkal kenyataan yang ada.

"Mungkin dimatamu seperti itu, tapi buatku tidak. Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan baik untuk meninggalkanmu." perkataan Gaara semakin dingin.

"Kh.." Sakura meninggalkan kelas sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Cantik-cantik mulutnya berbisa. Dia sungguh keterlaluan." Kiba berkata sambil melihat Kiba berkata sambil melihat kepergian si pinky.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sasuke berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit menuju ruang rawat adiknya. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak suster wanita yang melirik genit minta perhatian si pemuda tampan. Namun tak dihiraukan lirikan yang menurut mereka lirikan maut.

**Kamar 1010**

Si raven sudah berada didepan kamar Naruto. Beberapa hari yang lalu si pirang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawat yang pastinya VVIP.

**Cklek!**

Saat masuk objek pertama yang dilihat mata onyx-nya yaitu si mentari kecil, Naruto. Keadaannya masih sama. Iris saphire itu masih belum terlihat dari kelopak mata berwarna coklat. Kemudian matanya melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang pasti ia adalah ibunya sedang tertidur disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Naru.. Segeralah sadar. Aku mohon." lirih Sasuke.

Doa Sasuke kali ini ternyata dikabulkan oleh Sang Pencipta. Jari-jarinya sedikit bergerak.

"N-naru.. Kamu sudah sadar?" dengan terburu-buru Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. Hingga membuat ibunya terbangun.

"Ssst.. S-sasu-nii.. Nnn-nalu takut.." erangan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Hanya sebuah erangan. Matanya tetap saja tertutup, belum terbuka sama sekali.

"Kaasan akan memanggil Dokter Shizune, kamu temani Naruto." Mikoto keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

"Naru tenanglah. Aku ada disini untuk menjagamu." Sasuke terus merafalkan kalimat penenangnya hinggan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian putih masuk bersama ibunya.

Alat stetoskop menempel dipermukaan kulit dada Naruto. Dengan teliti Shizune mengecek tiap inchi kondisi kesehatan pasiennya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini peningkatan, hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia membuka matanya. Sampai ia sadar saya tidak akan melepaskan semua alat medis ini, karena ini yang menunjang kehidupannya sekarang. Ia masih terlalu sulit untuk bernapas secara normal." Dokter berambut hitam pendek itu menjelaskan secara rinci agar semuanya jelas.

"Lalu kapan anakku bisa sadar, Dok?"

"Maaf Nyonya Mikoto, saya tidak dapat memastikan hal itu. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, sehingga ia menjadi ketakutan untuk membuka mata.

Ini hanya masalah kejiwaannya saja, luka lebam diseluruh tubuhnya sudah berangsur menghilang. Yang paling penting dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Kalau begitu saya permisi, jika ada apa-apa bisa segera memanggil saya." sebelum pergi Shizune sedikit membungkuk.

"Naru-chan.. sadarlah Kaasan angat merindukanmu."

"Tenanglah Kaasan, Naruto pasti segera sadar dan sehat kembali." Sasuke merengkuh ibunya dan sedikit mengusap lengannya.

**Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok dua orang pria dewasa. Mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi. Keduannya nampak serius, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya kakaknya, Itachi.

"Dia hanya mengigau, kata dokter Shizune dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Benarkah itu, Mikoto?" Fugaku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa leganya.

"Iya, suamiku. Naru-chan tadi mengigau. Lalu bagaimana dengan penjahat itu?" wanita yang menjadi istri Fugaku bertanya perihal orang yang telah melukai matahari kecilnya.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka ada yang terbunuh, namun belum diketahui siapa yang terbunuh dan pembunuhnya."

"Kaasan lebih baik sekarang beristirahat, biar aku dan Sasuke yang menjaganya disini." Itachi meminta ibunya supaya pulang dan beristirahat. Karena dari awal wanita cantik itulah yang setia menemani si pirang.

"Tidak, Kaasan mau disini. Kaasan tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Naru." namun Mikoto menolak untuk pulang. Membuat yang lainnya sedikit khawatir dengan kesehatan sang ibu.

"Kaasan tidak mau membuat Naruto khawatie kan saat ia sadar nanti? Lebih baik Kaasan istirahat, besok Kaasan kembali lagi kesini." dengan sabar Itachi membujuk Mikoto supaya pulang ke rumah.

"Baiklah Kaasan akan pulang, kalian jaga Naruto baik-baik. Karena Kaasan khawatir jika penjahat itu akan melukainya lagi."

"Kaasan tenang saja, kami akan menjaganya."

"Tousan akan membawanya pulang, kalian hati-hati dan tetap siaga." Fugaku mewanti-wanti kedua anaknya supaya tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Baik Tousan." jawab kakak beradik Uchiha itu.

Kemudian pasangan dari keluarga terkenal Uchiha pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Kini tinggalah Itachi dan Sasuke yang bertugas menjaga adik mereka.

* * *

Malam pun menjelang, suasana di sekitar Rumah Sakit tampak sepi. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk ke tulang membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar dari pemanas apalagi keluar rumah. Namun tidak bagi seseorang yang kini sedang berjalan melewati pos penjaga secara diam-diam. Wajar saja karena jam besuk sudah berakhir tadi sore.

Gelagat orang tersebut sangat mencurigakan. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan memakai kupluk sehingga tidak terlihat warna apa helaian rambut dibalik kain yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya.

**Ruang Rawat 1010**

"Sasuke lebih baik kamu tidur sekarang, biar aku yang menjaganya." Itachi menyuruh adiknya supaya tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Sasuke langsung masuk kekamar mandi yang memang sudah tersedia disana.

"Anak itu.. Dasar... Eng... Hoammmm... Kenapa jadi ngantuk tiba-tiba begini?"

**Bluk!**

Kepala Itachi langsung menghantam sisi ranjang yang ditempati Naruto. Matanya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat akibat kantuk yang luar biasa. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seseorang dari balik pintu. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pakaian hitam, jaket yang ia pakai memliki keras yang tinggi sehingga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Kupluk Jaket pun menutup mata orang tersebut.

'Heh, ternyata gas tidur ini berguna juga.' batin orang asing tersebut.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di saku jaket hitam yang ia pakai. Saat berhasil menemukannya, ia keluarkan benda tersebut. Ternyata yang ia ambil adalah sebuah stiletto perak.

'Sepertinya selang-selang ini yang membantumu supaya tetap bertahan hidup yah. Bagaimana jika ini kupotong?'

Tangan kiri yang telah dipakaikan sarung tangan menyentuh selang infus milik Naruto. Kemudian berpindah ke selang oksigen yang menancap dikedua lubang hidung Naruto.

**Sreettt!**

Stiletto perak itu memutuskan kedua selang infus sehingga cairan itu tidak dapat masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Sentuhan terakhir ia lepas selang oksigen yang menancap dilubang hidung si pirang dan menyingkirkannya. Karena masih belum bisa bernapas dengan normal, dada Naruto bergerak turun-naik secara cepat menandakan bahwa ia kesulitan bernapas.

Orang itu tidak merasa kasihan melihat anak kecil dihadapannya sedang kesakitan seperti itu. Belum puas juga, tangan tersebut melayang menampar pipi Naruto sangat keras hingga darah pun keluar dari mulut.

'Matilah dengan tenang.'

Saat akan menghujam stiletto kearah dada mungil itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Belum sempat ujung pisau perak menembus kulit sang anak, ia segera melarikan diri sebelum tertangkap oleh sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sasuke berteriak saat mata hitamnya melihat perbuatan jahat itu.

Handuk yang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah ia buang jauh-jauh. Segera saja ia mendekati ranjang adiknya yang kini sedang kesakitan dan kesulitan bernapas.

"N-naru, kamu tidak apa-apa. Hei Itachi apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang sedang tertidur. Bukannya terbangun, malah tubuh jangkung tersebut jatuh kebawah.

'Mungkin dia hanya pingsan.' pikir Sasuke. Kemudian mata hitamnya kembali melihat sosok adik yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Wajahnya terlihat memucat karena kesulitan bernapas dan tidak adanya cairan yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Darah pun masih merembes keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Naru bertahanlah, aku mohon bertahanlah. SIAPA SAJA TOLONG PANGGILKAN DOKTER." teriakan Sasuke sangat keras menandakan bahwa ia panik dan takut luar biasa. Airmata mengalir dari kedua mata onyx-nya.

* * *

Wahahahahaha.. makin gaje ajj nih fict..

tapi aku seneng banget melihat respon kalian semua.. mungkin chap depan kesadisan akan kembali merajalela.. hhahahahaha #dibekep

terimakasih yah reader semua..

dan yang memberi kritik, terimakasih udah mengingatkan.

**by Icha Almaida or Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Papa muda!"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru pastinya

Rate : **M**

Warn : banyak yang OOC, Ada Typo gak tahu berapa .el

* * *

**Papa Muda chap5 apdet..  
pertama makasih kepada Allah SWT karena masih diberi umur sampai saat ini  
n yang kedua untuk tunanganku tersayang _Jody Almaida_  
n yang ketiga untuk para reader n silent reader yang sudah membaca fict hasil karyaku sendiri.. juga terimakasih kepada semua author yg telah aq baca fict-nya.. banyak ilham stelah membaca fict author sekalian..  
n bagi yg ripiu : _chy karin, Ji, .zzz, Hitsugaya Toushirou-chan, YuriceSF, Noah Kisari, Kazuki Namikaze, Icha22madhen, futari chan, dewikitagawa, Nine Tailed Fox Love Naruto, Hatake Hanahungry, Hime Aigaara, ttixz lone cone bebe, monkey D eimi, Sasunaru4ever, Kanon1010, e, Namikaze Toki.._**

**yang flame ato kritik pun aku ucapkan terimakasih,, karna ini kemampuan otak saya.. ^^  
aku uga sadar klo fict-ku ini jelek.. hhehehehe ^^a  
**

* * *

**Bar Yamanaka**

Sebuah tempat yang minim penerangan, hanya lampu warna-warni yang menyala sesuai dengan irama. Hiruk pikuk orang yang lalu-lalang di pelataran dance dan sebagian menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti lagu yang dimainkan sang DJ. Di pantry seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan terlihat sedang memandang sebuah gelas yang berisi minuman beralkohol. Matanya terpaku pada gelas tersebut namun pikiran masih melayang-layang.

**Sasuke POV**

'Sial, gara-gara kelengahanku. Naruto..' dan orang itu siapakah dia? Kenapa sekarang banyak sekali orang yang melukai Naruto?

Pikiranku kembali ke malam itu.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Naru bertahanlah. Aku mohon bertahanlah. SIAPA SAJA TOLONG PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" aku berteriak memanggil pertolongan.

Tak berapa lama dokter pun datang dengan beberapa orang suster. Mereka mulai bergerak menyelamatkan nyawa adikku. Aku membawa Itachi duduk di sofa kosong yang terdapat di ruangan ini.

**Puk! Puk! Puk!**

Tangan pucatku menepuk pipinya. Namun tak juga dia sadar, sedikit khawatir juga dengan keadaanya.

"Hei Aniki, cepat bangun Baka. Jangan membuat suasana bertambah kacau."

"Biar saya periksa." seorang dokter menghampiriku dan memeriksanya. "Dia hanya tertidur mungkin pengaruh dari gas tidur. Kenapa ada benda seperti ini disini?" tanya dokter itu dengan memperlihatkan benda tabung namun ukurannya kecil.

"Darimana Anda dapatkan benda ini?" tanganku meraih benda tersebut.

"Saya menemukannya didekat pintu masuk. Sepertinya ada yang ingin mencelakakan adik anda."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Benda ini akan menjadi barang bukti. 'Sialan, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang melukainya.'

"Dokter, jangan beritahukan kejadian ini pada keluargaku terutama kepada kedua orangtuaku."

"Baiklah jika itu yang Anda inginkan. Sekarang keadaannya membaik, saya permisi dulu."

"Hn." dokter dan beberapa orang suster pun pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

'Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja, Naru.'

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!**

"Tambah lagi." aku menyuruh bartender yang sekarang bertugas disana untuk mengisi kembali gelasku. 'Persetan berapa botol yang aku habiskan malam ini.'

"Anda sudah terlalu mabuk Tuan, lebih baik berhenti."

"Cepat isi gelas ini sekarang."

"Tapi.."

"Lebih baik isi saja gelas miliknya, Sora. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik." sebuah suara mengalihkan pandanganku.

**Sasuke end's POV**

"Lebih baik isi saja gelas miliknya, Sora. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik." seorang wanita cantik duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Hai Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata wanita itu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang sangat Sasuke kenal yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar. Tak kukira akan bertemu denganmu disini. Sepertinya kamu mabuk berat, ada yang kamu pikirkan?" Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama hingga ia pun mengetahui kebiasaan yang dimiliki mantan kekasihnya.

"Hn." dua kata andalan Sasuke-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis cantik disampingnya. Mata onyx milik Sasuke terlihat sayu karena pengaruh alkohol yang berlebihan.

"Lebih baik aku antar kamu pulang, kamu sudah mabuk berat." gadis berambut pink itu menoleh kearah bartender, "Bisa bantu aku membawanya ke mobil?"

"Baik, Sakura-san."

Bartender berambut hitam sebahu itu memapah Sasuke menuju parkiran. Karena sudah mabuk berat, tak ayal pemuda raven itu kerap hampir jatuh.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai juga diparkiran. Sasuke dimasukan kedalam mobil sport miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan mobil milik Sakura ia titipkan di bar yang kebetulan milik sahabatnya.

"Aku titip mobilku disini." ucap Sakura sambil masuk dan duduk dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Bartender itu mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan mantan pasangan tersebut.

Mata emerald milik Sakura menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk dibibir yang terpoles dengan lip ice berwarna soft pink. "Malam ini aku akan membuat kamu jadi milikku selamanya dan takkan bisa lepas lagi."

Mobil sport hitam itu pun melaju menuju tempat yang sudah ia tentukan di otaknya. Sakura sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit**

"Itachi kamu tahu dimana adikkmu sekarang?" tanya Fugaku yang menjabat sebagai direktur disebuah perusahan besar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tousan. Tadi sore dia meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang. Apa perlu aku mencarinya?" jawab sang sulung, Itachi.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja anak itu." pemuda berambut hitam panjang menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah.

"Ennggh.." sebuah erangan kecil terdengar diruangan putih itu. Membuat ketiga penghuni lainnya melihat ke sumber suara.

Ternyata erangan tersebut bersumber dari orang yang mereka tunggu, Naruto. Mikoto yang duduk disamping ranjang anak angkatnya menggenggam tangan kecil Naruto. "Naru, kamu sudah sadar? Buka matamu, Nak?"

Fugaku dan Itachi berdiri disamping lainnya. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan harapan agar ia segera sadar. Harapan mereka kali ini dikabulkan Sang Pencipta. Kelopak yang sudah beberapa hari ini tertutup, kini bergerak seperti akan terbuka.

Kelopak berwarna tan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata biru yang indah. Pandangannya masih terlihat sayu dan kosong. Bibir tipisnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"S-sasuke-niichan.. S-suke.. Niichan.."

"Tousan sepertinya Naru ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, bagaimana ini?" Itachi bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Kamu hubungi dia dan suruh datang kesini." Itachi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menghubungi adiknya.

"Sabar Naru-chan, Sasuke akan segera datang." Mikoto menenangkan anaknya.

"Hiks.. Suke-Niichan.. Nalu takut.. Niichan.." Naruto mulai menangis. Mungkin dia ingat kembali kejadian hari itu. Tubuhnya mulai berontak dan bergerak-gerak secara liar.

* * *

**Waktu yang sama di sebuah kamar Hotel**

Ternyata mobil yang dikemudikan Sakura melaju menuju ke sebuah hotel mewah. Gadis cantik itu memapah Sasuke menuju kamar yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Walaupun agak susah ia Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar dipaksa minum isi gelas yang sebelumnya sudah dicampur obat perangsang oleh Sakura. Pemuda raven itu merasa panas dan akhirnya membuka baju yang ia kenakan.

Gadis berambut pink tersebut berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Satu persatu Sakura membuka pakainnya dengan gerakan yang menggoda dan seksi.

Sasuke yang sekarang berada dalam kondisi labil tentu tidak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya. Dengan cepat ia menyergap Sakura dan membantingnya kekasur. Bukannya kesakitan, gadis cantik itu hanya tertawa.

"Kamu sudah tidak sabar yah, Sasuke-kun?" bibir pink Sakura dilumat habis oleh Sasuke. "Mmmmhhh.. Nnnnnh.. Hummmmhh.."

Erangan keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat pemuda raven itu semakin menggila. Ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas dan kasar.

"Naru, tenanglah. Jangan takut." Mikoto menenangkan anak angkatnya. "Fugaku cepat panggilkan dokter."

Sang kepala Uchiha berlari mencari dokter yang bertugas merawat anak kesayangannya itu. Tak lama kemudian sang dokter masuk.

"NALU INGIN SASU-NII SEKALANG. NALU TAKUT.. KALIAN JANGAN PEGANG NALU.." Naruto semakin berontak saat dokter Shizune memegang tangannya.

"Suster tolong siapkan obat penenang." suster yang diperintah Shizune dengan sigap mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mengisinya dengan obat penenang.

Shizune menyuntikannya dilengan yang ia pegang. Lambat laun Naruto semakin tenang dan akhirnya tertidur. Mikoto menangis melihat anak bungsunya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Dia hanya trauma dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Mungkin dengan sedikit terapi trauma itu akan sembuh. Kabar bagusnya ia sudah semakin membaik dan hanya butuh perawatan agar tubuhnya kembali sehat.

Besok pagi saya akan melepaskan semua alat medisnya. Dan saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-san."

"Iya, terimakasih Shizune-san." Itachi mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dokter berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah berhasil menghubungi Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku. Itachi menggeleng, daritadi telpon darinya tidak diangkat oleh sang adik. "Anak kurang ajar, adiknya sedang sakit begini dia malah keluyuran."

"Ayah tenanglah mungkin sekarang dia sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas bersama temannya." Itachi menenangkan ayahnya yang sedang marah besar.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa salah satu anggota keluarganya sedang melakukan hal yang dapat mencoreng nama besar yang mereka miliki. Bila hal ini diketahui, mungkin nasib Sasuke akan tamat.

* * *

"Mmmmhh.. Sasu.. Sudah, aku akan melayanimu dan membuatmu melupakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Sakura menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dan sekarang Sasuke-lah yang terbaring dengan terlentang.

Tangan putih Sakura membuka dan melepaskan celana yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Saat celananya terlepas si raven terlihat lega.

"Tubuhmu memang bagus, Sasuke."

"Lebih baik cepat layani aku, Sakura." dengan logat mabuknya Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk melayaninya.

Dengan penuh senyum Sakura memegang penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya. Ia pun memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan memaju-mundurkan. Tak lupa ia hisap sekuat mungkin. Membuat Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan erangan pun terdengar dari mulut Uchiha itu.

"Ahhh.. Nggh teruskan Sakura.. Nikmat sekali.." dengan cepat Sakura mengocoknya membuat Sasuke semakin kenikmatan. Tangan pucat milik Sasuke memegang kepala pink Sakura.

"Aaahh.. Ahhh.. Aku mau keluar Sakura.." gadis bermarga Haruno itu memeprcepat gerakannya dan akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut Sakura.

"Aaaaaahhhhh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." walaupun sudah orgasme tapi Sasuke masih terlihat segar. "Sekarang aku yang akan membuatmu merasakannya, Sakura."

**Bluk!**

Sakura kini yang terbaring. Pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh Sakura terbuka dan tampaklah tubuh mulusnya. Sasuke menindihnya dan mulai memberikan tanda merah di tubuh putih itu. Saat berada di daerah payudara dengan rakus, Sasuke menghisapnya. Tangannya dengan terampil memilin puting susu Sakura dan memijitnya.

"Aaahh.. Aaahh.. Uuuuhh.." Sakura mengerang kenikmatan. Mendengar erangan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin beringas dan menghisap kuat payudara Sakura. "Kkkhhh.. Aaaahh.. Ssshh.. Aaaahh.. Sasu teruskan.."

Kemudian Sasuke berpindah tempat. Ia tekukan kedua kaki Sakura dan melebarkannya. Terlihat olehnya sebuah cairan keluar dari daerah vaginanya. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh vagina Sakura dan mengusap lembut.

"Aaaahhh.. Aaaahh.." Sakura mengerang saat Sasuke menyentuh dan mengusapnya. Melihat reaksi Sakura seperti itu, akhirnya Sasuke menjilatnya.

**Slurrrp! Slurrrp!**

Jilatan demi jilatan Sasuke daratkan di kewanitaan milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Klitorisnya ia gigit-gigit kecil dan menimbulkan cairan semakin banyak keluar dari vagina Sakura.

"Aaaahh.. Ahhh.. A-aku mau keluar.. Aaaaaaaaaahhhh.." akhirnya Sakura pun mengalami orgasme. Membuat wajah putih Sasuke basah karena cairan Sakura yang menyembur didepan wajahnya.

Peluh timbul membasahi membasahi tubuh kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Karena Sasuke sedang tidak bisa dikendalikan, pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menjilat daerah kewanitaan milik sang gadis berambut pink.

**Slurrrp! Slurrrp!**

"Aaaaahhh.. Aaaaaahhh.. Aaaaaahh.." Sakura kembali berteriak keenakan. Kepala pink-nya bergerak-gerak tanda ia sangat menikmatinya.

**Slep!**

Sasuke memasukan dua jari kedalam vagina dan membuat gerakan didalamnya. Sakura semakin berteriak saat jari Sasuke menyentuh daerah G-spot-nya. Air liur mengalir dari mulut tipis Sakura dan meluncur membasahi leher putihnya. "Sasu, aku mohon cepatlah. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu."

**Slep!**

Dengan sekali hentak, Sasuke memasukan 'barang'nya kedalam vagina Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura kaget dan sedikit merasakan sakit karena tak ada persiapan. Pekikan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Akh.. Pelan-pelan sedikit. Sakit." ia meringis karena rasa perih disekitar kewanitaannya.

"Bukannya kamu ingin segera merasakan nikmat yang lebih lagi kan." dengan santainya Sasuke menjawab gerutuan gadis dihadapannya.

"Iya tapi pelan-pelan sedikit, bisa kan. Ahhh.. Ahhhhh.. Uhhhh.." ditengah-tengah protesnya, Sakura mengerang karena daerah sensitifnya tersentuh oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

"Diam saja dan nikmati ini." Sasuke terus saja memaju-mundurkan kejantanan yang ia tanam di lubang Sakura.

"Aaaahhh.. Aaaaahhh.. Aaahhhh.. Uuuuhhh.." teriakan kembali menggema diruangan mewah itu.

Peluh semakin deras membanjiri tubuh putih keduanya. Kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan suami istri, kini mereka lakukan atas dasar nafsu belaka. Tak ada cinta diantara mereka. Mungkin hanya cinta yang tumbuh dipihak sang gadis saja.

Sasuke masih berada dibawah kesadaran akal sehatnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa adiknya telah bahwa adik kesayangannya sudah terbangun setelah beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri. Dan ia melakukan kesalahan fatal malam ini dengan tidak berada disampingnya.

"Aaahh.. Aaaahhh.. S-sasu.. Aku mau keluar.." jemari putih milik Sakura mencengkram kuat bahu Sasuke. Saking kuatnya kuku-kuku terawatnya menancap dipermukaan kulit. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh.." teriakan kembali terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Gadis berambut pink tersebut orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Huh, cepat sekali." Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan kejantannya tanpa mengindahkan wajah Sakura yang sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"S-Sa.. Aaaahhh.. S-sudah cuk-.. Aaahh.." perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan suara erangannya sendiri. Walaupun sudah sangat lelah, tapi hasratnya berkata lain.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Dengan penuh nafsu Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dilubang milik Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aaaahhh.. Aaaahhh.. S-sasu.. Aku.. Aaaaaaaaaahhhh.." untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura mengalami orgasme.

"Uuuuuhhh.. Aaaahhh.. Aaahhh.. Naruuuu.." saat Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya bukan nama Sakura yang ia sebut melainkan nama adiknya.

Cairan itu keluar dirahim Sakura. Mata Sasuke terpejam saat ia mengeluarkan sarinya. Mulutnya menyebut-nyebut nama adiknya dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Sakura. Membuat sang gadis terlihat geram dan kesal. Dia yang melayani nafsunya tapi bukan namanya yang disebut melainkan nama adiknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naru." lirih Sasuke pelan.

"Setiap saat nama itu selalu memenuhi pikiranmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berujar sedikit sinis.

"Hn, karena ia orang terpenting buatku." Sasuke menanggapinya santai. "Terimakasih atas pelayananmu, aku sangat puas."

"Jadi sebenarnya dari awal kamu sadar?" gadis berambut pink itu kaget melihat pemuda dihadapannya dalam kondisi segar.

"Tidak, aku sadar saat memberikan pelayanan buatmu." pemuda raven itu bangkit dan mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam vagina Sakura.

Pemuda yang memiliki marga Uchiha kini berjalan dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dipakaikannya satu persatu ke tubuh kekarnya. Tubuh putih yang tadinya polos, kini tertutup oleh helaian kain mahal.

Melihat mantan kekasihnya sudah berpakaian lengkap, Sakura bertanya "Kamu mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, malah mengalihkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela yang ternyata sudah memasuki waktu pagi hari. Tak terasa kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sudah selama itu. Saat Sakura akan bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba dering telepon terdengar dan memecah kesunyian.

Ternyata dering yang berbunyi itu berasal dari handphone milik Sasuke. Tangan putih Sasuke mengambil dan menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Hn."

'Dimana kamu sekarang, Sasuke? Tousan dan Kaasan mencarimu.' terdengar suara baritone dari seberang telpon. Ternyata yang menelpon Sasuke adalah kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ada apa?" ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, malah balik bertanya.

'Naruto sudah sadar tadi malam dan dia memanggil-manggil namamu. Dia berontak saat-'

"APA? Benarkah itu, Aniki?" Sasuke kaget sekaligus senang saat mendengar berita tersebut.

'Iya, Naruto sudah sadar. Cepatlah kamu ke Rumah Sakit. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang.'

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana sekarang juga."

Sambungan pun terputus saat dengan sedikit nada gembira terselip dari perkataan yang Sasuke lontarkan. Sakura heran melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat bahagia dan lega itu. Ditekan rasa penasaran, akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu terlihat senang sekali."

Sasuke kembali berekspresi datar saat mendengar suara mantan kekasihnya. kekasihnya. Kaget saat mata emerald Sakura menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang kembali dingin.

"Naruto sadar, dan aku harus kesana." disambarnya kunci mobil yang terletak dimeja dekat tempat tidur. Tanpa berkata-kata apalagi, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

**Blam!**

Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Kini diruangan mewah itu hanya terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang diliputi hawa panas karena amarah.

"Sial, anak itu lagi."

* * *

**Tempat Parkir**

**Sasuke POV**

'Akhirnya dia sadar juga.' Aku senang saat mendengar kabar baik itu dari aniki.

Aku harus segera ke Rumah Sakit dan menemuinya. Rindu sekali dengannya, aku ingin melihat mata biru itu lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

Saat aku sudah memasuki mobilku, kunyalakan mesin dan kuinjak rem-nya. Karena terlalu dalam menginjak rem sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan ban dengan lantai parkiran.

'Sial, hotel ini jauh sekali dari Rumah Sakit dimana Naruto dirawat.'

Semakin dalam aku menginjak rem-nya. Kini kecepatanku hampir mencapai 200km/jam. Kupacu terus kendarannku agar bisa segera sampai ke tempatnya. Tak kuhiraukan suara klakson dari kendaraan lain yang telah kusalip dan hampir menabraknya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah segera sampai di Rumah Sakit.

20 menit waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mencapai tempat berbau obat dan alkohol ini. Kini aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit yang sedikit sepi. Saat aku sampai didepan kamar rawatnya, aku mendengar teriakan dari dalam.

"Jangan mendekati Nalu. Pelgi kalian. Nalu bilang pelgi."

Suara itu. Itu suara Naruto. Kenapa dia berteriak histeris seperti itu?

Segera kubuka pintu kamar, "Naruto.."

**Sasuke ends POV**

Dari arah dalam ruangan nomor 1010 terdengar teriakan histeris yang berasal dari seorang anak kecil berambut pirang. Tubuhnya meronta saat dipegang oleh sang dokter. Semua orang disana menatap miris saat melihat anggota keluarganya yang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Jangan mendekati Nalu. Pelgi kalian. Nalu bilang pelgi." anak yang bernama Naruto berteriak mengusir semua penghuni yang disana. Termasuk orangtua dan kakak angkatnya.

"Naru sayang, tenanglah. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu." ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang.

Namun sayang, ucapan wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya tidak ia dengar. Teriakannya berhenti saat kedua telinga anak manis itu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Naruto.."

Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari kakak yang sangat ia butuhkan kehadirannya. Mata saphire-nya mengeluarkan airmata saat melihat kedatangan kakaknya itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sasu-nii.. Sasu-nii.. Hiks.. Nalu takut.." tiba-tiba Naruto turun dari tempat tidur namun ia terjatuh karena kakinya lemas tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Naruto.." teriak Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu segera menghampiri sang adik yang terjatuh. Segera ia rengkuh dan memeluknya erat. "Kamu tenang yah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Hiks.. Nalu takut.. Meleka buat Nalu kesakitan.. Meleka.. Huwaa.." tangisan Naruto semakin kencang saat menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami.

Kini ia menggendong sang adik dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung kecil adiknya. Sesekali kepala belakangnya ia usap juga untuk memberikan rasa aman dan kehangatan.

"Naru jangan menangis lagi. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto. "Sekarang tidur dan istirahat. Biarkan Dokter memeriksamu, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Tapi Sasu-nii jangan tinggalin Nalu." Sasuke mengangguk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Shizune mulai memeriksa keadaan Naruto secara keseluruhan. Dan kembali memasangkan infus-nya lagi setelah terlepas tadi. Kini pemeriksaan berjalan lancar tanpa ada penolakan dari sang pasien. Dokter berambut hitam pendek itu menyuntikan obat tdur ke dalam infusan si kecil Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto kembali terlelap dalam wajah damainya.

"Secara fisik anak Anda sudah sembuh. Mungkin hanya mentalnya saja yang perlu mendapat perhatian lebih. Buatlah dia merasa aman dan nyaman agar ia tidak merasa ketakutan lagi.

Jika dia mengalami shock lagi seperti tadi, itu akan melemahkan kondisi kesehatannya. Dimohon kepada semuanya untuk membuanya ceria dan melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu." jelas Shizune kepada semua anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ada saat itu.

"Baik Dokter. Kami akan menjaga dan melindunginya." jawab Itachi. Anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Uchiha-san karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan." Fugaku mengangguk.

Dokter berambut hitam itu pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat 1010 bersama seorang suster yang membantunya. Ruangan VVIP yang ditinggali seorang bocah kecil menjadi hening sesaat. Tak ada yang membuka suara sampai saat sang kepala keluarga-lah yang memecah kesunyian.

"Darimana saja, Sasuke?" suara khas Fugaku terdengar lebih dingin ditelinga Sasuke saat ini. "Adikmu membutuhkanmu saat ia baru tersadar. Tapi ternyata.."

Sang ayah tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena sudah terlalu pusing dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya itu. Mikoto, sang istri mengusap lengan suaminya agar bersikap lebih tenang lagi. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sang ayah menceramahi adiknya. Karena menurutnya sikap Sasuke memang salah jadi sewajarnya bila ia mendapat ceramahan dari ayahnya.

"Aku minta maaf." lirih Sasuke. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Dan sekarang ia sangat menyesal apalagi saat Naruto membutuhkannya, dia sedang memuaskan nafsu sesaatnya bersama dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi meninggalkannya. Apalagi kondisinya masih seperti itu. Jaga adikmu sebaik-baiknya, termasuk kamu juga Itachi." pandangan Fugaku beralih kepada pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang.

"Baik Tousan." jawab keduanya serempak.

"Suamiku tidak berangkat kerja sekarang? Bukannya hari ini ada jadwal rapat pemegang saham bukan?" Mikoto mencoba mencairkan sedikit suasana didalam ruangan.

Fugaku melirik arloji mahal yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 hampir mendekati jadwal rapat dengan klien pentingnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Mikoto. Dan kalian berdua, jaga adik dan Kaasan kalian."

"Baik Tousan." kali ini Itachi yang menjawab. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap sang adik yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Akhirnya Fugaku meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera berangkat ke kantor. Setelah kepergian suaminya, Mikoto kembali duduk disamping anak terkecilnya dan kembali menggenggam tangan kecilnya. "Segera sehat kembali yah, sayang."

"Kaasan, aku akan mencari sarapan untuk kita pagi ini. Dari kemarin Kaasan belum makan, jadi hari ini Kaasan harus makan." Itachi sedikit memaksa ibunya untuk makan. Karena sejak insiden percobaan pembunuhan Naruto, Mikoto menjadi sedikit stres dan tidak mau makan.

"Baiklah, Ita-kun." Mikoto mengalah mendengar paksaan anak tertuanya.

"Kamu mau makan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri termenung. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya kini merasa menyesal karena perbuatannya.

"Hn." jawaban singkat itulah yang didapat Itachi dari pemuda tampan yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun.

Kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkan ibu dan adik-adiknya untuk sementara. Kini mereka merasa sedikit lega dan santai. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa badai besar akan segera menghadang keluarga besar tersebut.

* * *

maf minna, ni fict makin gajelas ajj..  
mohon ripiu lagi yahhh...  
n maf ga balas ripiunya, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semuaa.. #hugall

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


End file.
